Adventure as Humans
by Leo and Raph's fangirl
Summary: Donnie makes a invention to turn them human they go to school and meet two girls Dawn and Rachel but is Donnie and Raph going to fall in love with the girls? Read and find out


THE CHARACTERS

Dawnella (Dawn or Nella) William

Age: 15

Haircolour: Light brown

Eyecolour: brown.

Height: 5'4  
Role: The cute nerd.

Personality: Very smart and caring. A very sweet and humble person, quite stubborn. She can be a bit of a crybaby.

Likes to do: Read, draw and listen to music.

Hates: Spiders, Liars, bullies, fake friends and heights.

Rachel (Rach) Elizabeth James (Dawn calls her lizzy it's short for Elizabeth)

Age: 15

Haircolour: Red

Eyecolour: Green

Height: 5'4

Role: The badass

Personality: Has a temper. Really protective over her friends and family. Jokes around a lot. Can be smart, not too often though. She is also very strong both physically and mental.

Likes to do: Pranks on friends, workouts, watch movies and sniping.

Hates: seeing someone she cares about getting hurt, bullies, fake peoples and huge heights.

Leonardo (Leo) Hamato

Age: 16

Height: 5´6

Hair colour : Black

Eye colour : Ocean blue  
Personality: same as usual

Role: The Leader (duh!)

Raphael (Raph) Hamato

Age: 16

Height: 5´6

Hair colour : Dark brown

Eye colour : Amber

Personality: Same as usual.

Role : the Muscles

Donatello (Don, Donnie) Hamato

Age: 16

Height: 5´6

Hair colour: Light brown

Eye colour: Hazel

Personality: the same as usual.

Role: The Brains

Michelangelo (Mikey) Hamato.

Age: 16

Height: 5´6

Hair colour: Dark blonde

Eye colour: Light blue

Personality: same as usual

Role: The wild one.

Now on with the story!

Chapter 1:

"Hey Donnie! You are smart right?" Mikey asked while watching x-men and lying sloppy on the couch.

"Yeah,why?" Donnie asked back while fixing a new device.

"Think you can make us human like Nightcrawler can?"

Donnie and Leo looked confused at his brother and asked "Why on earth would you want to be a human?"

"Just think about being free and not hiding all the time ,and be able to say hello without anyone screams or faints ,wouldn't that be great? " Mikey answered.

"That would be very interesting too see" Splinter said when coming out from the dojo.

"It would ,but I don't think that's possible for me to do, Master" Donnie said.

" ' course yah can, Yah're a genius, I bet 10 bucks that yah'll do it!" Raphael said.

Donnie rolled his eyes and got up from the chair. He walked to his lab. Raph was right. He was gonna do it. But it would need alot of work. To turn them into humans by a watch that they could also use to turn back as a turtle whenever they wanted to. Donnie worked for months and was determined to do it to prove what genius he is. After 6 months he was done and needed someone to try it on.

"I think they are done but someone has to test them" Donnie said to his brothers while holding the watches in his hands. They just looked away to say they weren't doing it. " Mikey, you'll have to try it since it was your idea" Leo said to his brother. "What!? And risk my life?" Mikey said a bit scared. "Fine,I'll do it since Mikey don't dare too ."Raphael said and took the watch from Donnie. "Wait! Before you try it, maybe you should take some clothes, you know, just in case." Leo said. "Good idea" Raph said and went to put on some clothes and then walked back in. "Ready?" Donnie asked. Raph took a deep breath and nodded.

"Here goes nothing." he said and turned the watch a bit. A huge white flash came and then Raph stood there as a human. Leo, Donnie and Mikey dropped their jaws at the sight of their now human brother. "It worked!" Donnie yelled. "It really work!" "Told yah. Yah owe me 10 bucks Mikey." Raph said and pointed one of his now five fingers at Mikey. Splinter suddenly came in and didn't realize it was Raphael as a human standing among the turtles. "May I ask who your new friend are?" he asked and looked suspicious at human Raphael. "It's Raphael, master Splinter!" Mikey said.

"Raphael? I guess it's the work from one of Donatello's inventions?" Splinter said with wideopen eyes. "Well, now you can learn more about the humans ,their world and walk around freely" he continued. " Oh yes! Finally! Now I can learn how to make pizza on my own. " Mikey said excited. " But, don't let anyone know who you really are my sons, it could be dangerous for you" Splinter interrupted and let them keep the watches.

That was 3 months ago and no one has noticed yet. "Don, are you alright?" I got out from the flashback and realized Leo stood beside me. "Yeah, I just thought about how we ended up with these watches" I answered.

Rachel's POV

I finished putting on my mascara and I looked at my outfit in the mirror. I was wearing a simple white tank top, dark blue denim jeans, a black leather jacket, a long plain red scarf around my neck and white, black and red vlado's. My long hair was up in a high ponytail with my side bangs and a few pieces in the front was loose. My make-up was only some eyeliner and mascara. I wasn't a girly girl but I did use make-up. It made my blue eyes look more feirse. I smiled and grabbed my back-pack. My parents had already left for work and I didn't have any siblings. I locked the door and started walking to my best friend Dawnella or Dawn as everyone called her. It wasn't a long walk. About 3 minutes to be honest. I knocked on her door and her big brother Alexander or aka Alex opened the door. Alex was about 5'9 and had golden brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was cool but really protective over dawn especially about her meeting boys. He didn't like having boys near his little sister.

"Morning, Rachel. Here to pick up Dawn?" He asked and smiled.

"Yep, is she done yet?" I asked. He nodded and called for his little sister. A moment later she came out of the house. She had short, light brown, wavy hair. She was wearing black jeans, a double t-shirt with a dark blue one under and a white on top. Her shoes were white converse. I smiled at her

"Ready to go to prison?" I joked

"Lizzy, we're going to high school. Not a prison" she said looking at me

"what's the diffrence?"

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Bye, Alex! Love you!" She yelled.

"Love you too! Be safe!" He yelled and closed the door.

Dawn and I started to walk to school. It was about 20 minutes away. We talked all the way. It was quite funny that we were best friends since we have so different personalities. Her being the smart one. The cute nerd and me being the tough one. The badass. But we do have alot in common though and you know what they say, sand box love never dies. We put our bags in our lockers that some way was next to each other. Why, I didn't know. But I ain't gonna complain. We looked to our schedule. We have some classes together but not all. Mostly because Dawn was in the honor classes. We did have homeroom and P.E together.

"ready to go to homeroom?" Dawn asked me. I smiled

"of course, my dear." I said in a brittish accent.

We linked our arms and walked to homeroom. The day went by really slow and it was finally lunch time.

"Finally, lunch. I'm starving." I said

"You're always hungry." Dawn laughed

"I am not!"

"oh yes you are.". I pushed Dawn in a jokely way and we both laughed a little. We took our food and sat down by a table. It didn't take long until we saw four new guys. They were all at the same height, about 5'6? Yeah 5'6.

"who's those guys?" I asked and pointed to the guys. Dawn turned around

"they're the new guys. They just moved in." I looked at her, knowing she knew more

"What?" she asked

"you know more. Now spill." I said.

"They're all 16 and they're brothers."

She pointed to the one with black hair and ocean blue eyes.

"That's Leonardo Hamato. Or Leo as they call him. He's the oldest. He seems really down to earth." I nodded then she pointed to a guy with dark brown hair and amber eyes.

"That's Raphael or Raph. He's the second oldest. He has a temper." I looked at Raph and I could tell that he was the strongest since he had the most muscules. Dawn now pointed to a guy with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"that's Donatello aka Don or Donnie. He's the second youngest. He's really smart. To be honest he's a genius." I saw Dawn blush a little. Guess she was into that Donnie guy. And finally she pointed to the last one. He had blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"That's Michelangelo aka Mikey or Mike. He's the youngest of them and the most crazy one."

"how can they all be brothers? They don't look alike and Hamato isn't that a japanese name? They don't look japanese." I said

"They were adopted. And the guy was from Japan." She explained

"lemme guess, he has a thing for painters since they are all named after one?" I said

"Maybe. I don't know them." I looked at her

"and yet, you know their names, age and a little of their background. How do you do that?"

"It's a secret." She smiled at me. I chuckled and continued eating.

Dawn had Math lesson right after the lunch so I couldn't fool around with her for at least an hour.

I had my free period so I went to the library to read something, usually I didn't but Dawn said they had gotten mine favourite book "The Da Vinci code" by Dan brown so I decided to check. There must've been 8 students at the most in there since most didn't had free period after lunch but I walked in silently to the desk and asked to borrow a book.

"Excuse me? I've heard you newly got "The Da Vinci code" Where do I find it?" I asked the lady behind the desk, she looked middle aged and friendly too.

"Try to look in the second shelf below the sign with the title "newest books", it should be there" the lady answered politely. I did as the lady said and saw it very high up, I tried to reach it but couldn't. The school couldn't even afford to buy stairs to the bookshelfs and I didn't found an available chair to use. I jumped but I seriously couldn't reach it, 'Damn you cheap high school' I thought when someone took the book and gave it to me. It was one of the new guys, he had amber eyes and dark brown hair, Raphael right?

"Yah seemed to want this" he said in a Brooklyn accent. "Yeah, thanks.. " I said and took the book.

"You're one of the new guys, right? Raphael or something?" I asked

"yeah, but call me Raph."

"I'm Rachel. But you can call me Rach or Lizzy."

"Lizzy? How did yah get dat nickname?" He asked me in his brooklyn accent.

"it matches my Middle name. And my friend calls me that." Raph chuckled a little.

"what? What's so funny?" I asked him

"nuttin'. Just that yah doesn't seem to be dark, tough and scary." He said

I gave him 'are you kidding me look'

"really? Is that so?"

"yeah." I shooked my head then looked at him

"I bet, I can kick your ass"

Raph laughed a little, moved his head to the side then looked at me again.

"I like to see yah try, little girl."

"Little girl?" I asked annoyed.

"Yeah, yah couldn't even reach a book. And yah look kinda weak." I was shocked. No one ever talked to me like that. They didn't dare. Who did this guy think he was? How dare he call me weak? I looked at him and gave him a fake smile. He looked a little confussed then I grabbed his arm, twisted it then fliped him over. His back was now on the floor and he looked at me in pure shock.

"You were saying?" I asked and went to the lady behind the desk. I borrowed the book and walked out of the library.

I hadn't gotten very far until I heard footsteps closing in on me.

"Want a rematch?" I asked Raph without even looking at him. I knew it was him, though.

"How did yah know it was me?" Raph asked

"Cause you're the only one I have hit today." I said annoyed

"Hey, look I'm sorry if I insulted yah. I didn't mean to. Truce?" he asked and held out his hand. I looked at him for a bit. I took his hand and shook it.

"Truce." I said. We then pulled our hands away.

"How did yah learn to do dat?" He asked while we walked down the empty hallway.

"I learned it by myself."

"Really?" he asked a little surprised

"Yep." I said and continued walking. Raph walked right next to me.

"Do yah like that book?" he asked while pointing to the book in my hand.

"Well yeah. It's my favorite book."

"How come?"

"I dunno. 'Cuz I like it."I said sarcastically

"Da Vinci isn't dat some dead painter or something?" Raph asked. It made me chuckle.

"Yeah. He was. You should call your brother that." I said. He looked at me confused

"Leonardo." I said raising my eyebrows

"why should I call him Da Vinci?" I did a facepalm when he said that and shook my head.

"Leonardo Da Vinci was he's full name." I said

"ooohh. " Raph said and I rolled my eyes

"How did you know about my brother?"

"my friend told me. You have 3 brothers named Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo Hamato. You were adopted by a man from Japan. You are all 16 and just moved here." I said

"stalker much?" he joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well since yah know so much about me, how about yah tell me a little of yourself?"

"I guess that's fair. What do you wanna know?"

"Full name?"

"Rachel Elizabeth James"

"how old are yah?"

"I'm 15."

"where did you get the red hair?"

"my mom has red Hair. so I got it from her."

"any siblings?" I stopped walking right away. I put my head down and Shut my eyes.

"something wrong?" Raph asked me. I looked up and opened my eyes.

"no, everything's fine. I gotta go." I lied and quickly walked, leaving him there alone and confused.

Dawn's POV.

I walked in to the class and saw a few persons were chatting while waiting to start while others had started to look at the equations. I took a seat in the back, took my Ipod and started listen to "Call me" by Shinedown while I eyed the equations for today, we were going to work in pairs. I liked the privacy here since most students choose to sit in the front. Ms. Carolina walked in followed by someone else. I almost jumped when I saw one of the new guys, Donatello.

He got presented by Ms. Carolina and told to take a empty seat, I looked fast around and saw there was plenty of empty seats he could use, but instead of the front row he choosed the back row and sat by the desk beside me.

"Alright students, you maybe have seen that these equations are supposed to be done in pair so I suggest you pair up with the person next to you and start to work" said.

I didn't mind company, I was just used to work alone because of my skills. I took out my headphones and turned to Donatello. "Hi, I'm Dawnella but you can call me Dawn" I reached out my hand and he took it." Donatello, you can call me Don or Donnie" he stopped and then asked me" Wait, are you Dawnella William? the schools genius?" I looked at him a made a very light blush "Yes, but I'm not THAT smart.." I answered him. In only 30 minutes we were done and I could swear all students looked at us because of how fast we worked. We put in the paper with our solutions and looked happily at each other. " Very good, you worked well together." Ms. Carolina said and let us go from the lesson.

"You are that smart, by the way." Donnie said when we got out of the class room.

"huh? Oh, thanks." I said and blushed a bit

"You're also really smart. Perhaps smarter than me." I told him. Now it was his turn to blush

"Oh, I highly doubt that." I smiled at him and he gave me a smile back. We talked for a while about computers when some boy came running. I think it was Michelangelo, but I wasn't sure.

"Donnie! Help me!" He said and stopped running when he was right infront of us.

"Mikey, what's wrong?" Donnie asked

"Raphie boy's after me." Mikey said

"What did you do this time?" Donnie asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, I saw him with a girl then after she left I kinda teased him about it." Mikey said while scrathing the back of his head. Donnie sighed

"When will you learn, Mikey?" He asked. Mikey just lifted his shoulders. He then looked at me. He flashed me a smile.

"Hey! I'm Mikey, the pretty one in the family." He said. I giggled a little at his sillyness.

"I'm Dawnella or Dawn."

"Can I call you Nella?" He asked. I blinked a few times.

"Ehh, sure. Why not?" I said. Mikey hugged me.

"Yey! I made a new friend." He said when I hugged him back.

"MIKEY!" Yelled a boy with a thick brooklyn accent.

"meep!" Mikey squieked and ran and hide behind me and Donnie. We looked at him and he gave us the puppy eyes.

"fine." Donnie and I said. We turned our head and saw Raphael coming towards us.

"Mikey, I know yer behind Donnie and that girl." He said and crossed his arms.

"Dawnella." I said. He looked me. Then back at Donnie.

"Don, move aside so I can teach that bonehead a lesson."

"Sorry, Raph. You can get back at him when we get home. We don't wanna get in trouble on our first day." Donnie said

"That's a little too late, Don. Bonehead over there got himself kicked out of class." Donnie looked at Mikey.

"Ehh, oops?" He said. Donnie stepped aside.

"You're on your own." Mikey looked at Raph then he ran away with Raph following him.

"So that's your brothers?" I asked them

"yeah. Two of them. Leo's in class. He wouldn't get in trouble. That's Mikey and Raph's jobs." He said

"are you close with them?"

"Yeah. We're close but we fight sometimes. Mostly it's Raph fighting with Leo or Mikey."He has a temper, huh?"

"Yeah he has. How about you? Any brothers or sisters?" He asked.

"One big brother."

"How's he like?"

"He's cool. A little over protective over me though."

"What's his name?"

"Alexander or Alex."

The bells rang and the hallway soon was filled with students.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Leo's POV

We walked home from our first day in school. It was quite interesting. When we got to a manhole we made sure no one was looking then we jumped in. I closed the cover and we were now in the sewers, almost home. I knew Master Splinter would want to hear everything about our day so I knew Mikey would get in trouble because he got kicked out of one class. Not a big surprise though. When we got home Mikey walked straight over to the kitchen. We rewind the watches and we were now turtles again.

"Man, I love being both a turtle and a human!" Mikey yelled and sat down in the couch with a bag of chips in his hands.

"Yah, still owe me 10 bucks, Mikey." Raph said

"Nuh-uh. Donnie does." Mikey said and put a hand full of chips in his mouth.

"No he don't. He made this watches." Raph said. "guys. Just stop it." Donnie said. Master Splinter entered the room. I bowed at him and heard Raph muttered 'teacher's pet'.

"Aah, my sons. You're home. How was your first day in school?"

"It was good. My favorite part was when I saw Raphie boy with his girlfriend." Mikey said.

"She ain't my girlfriend!" Raph told Mikey angry.

"That's probably true. She's waaay too good looking for you." Mikey said. Raph got up and was about to hit Mikey when I grabbed his arm.

"Raph, don't" I said to him. He jerked his arm away and shrugged.

"Fine." he sat back down

"Now, Donatello. Tell me about your day." Master Splinter asked Donnie.

"It was great. I made a new friend. Her name is Dawnella."

"no, Nella." Mikey said.

"How is this girl?" Master Splinter asked.

"She's really nice and smart." Donnie said with a smile.

"that's good." Master Splinter said.

"Raphael, how about you? How was your day?"

"it was okay." He said

"nothing happend, that you would like to tell me about?" Master Splinter asked. I knew that he wanted to hear about the girl Mikey mentioned before.

"nuttin'." he simply said

"C'mon now Raphie boy." Mikey teased.

"What!? She's just a girl I helped to get a book, It's nuttin special" Raph said in defence.

"Whatever you say, Raphie boy" Mikey teased again.

"Well I didn't get kicked outta class for mah behavior " Raph said back.

"Michelangelo? Is this true?" Splinter said disappointed.

"Yeah, but it wasn't my fault, it was a guy who threw something at the teacher and made me look guilty for it." Mikey explained.

"I see, but to take stand for someone elses mistake is not always the best" Splinter said.

"I should've known" Mikey said. Master Splinter nodded and looked at me.

"What about you, Leonardo?" he asked

"It was good. School was something different. I think it will be hard to stick together because of the cliques but I'm sure we'll be able to do it" I said.

"Yer probably gonna ruin for student body president. Aren't yah, fearless?" Raph asked.

"I don't know if getting involved in those things would be a good idea" I told him. "Why not my son? Shouldn't you be enjoying being a human?" Master Splinter asked and looked at us.

"So we are allowed to join clubs and teams?" Donnie asked.

"Yes, you are"

"Sweet!" Mikey said.

"Now, let's train" Master Splinter said and we started training.

Dawnella's POV

"Where is she?" I said to myself while looking after Lizzy across the hallway.

"Dawn!" "Dawn, I have to tell you something!" I turned around and saw Lizzy running towards me. "What's up?" I asked.

"I met one of the new guys earlier." She said "So? I met 3 of them" I said. I didn't see the big deal about this.

"Oh, did you meet that one you like? Donnie?" She asked me. I felt hotness on my cheeks, I was blushing hard. "Yeah and he's really sweet and very smart and cute too, Don't tell Alex about him though" "I won't, it's our secret" Lizzy said and made a weird face. We laughed a little.

"So what did you wanna tell me about the one you met?" I asked her

"I met Brooklyn boy."

"Brooklyn- ahh Raph. You and your weird nicknames, Lizzy." I said. She laughed.

"So what's special about Raph? Do you like him?" I asked her. She looked at me weirdly.

"What? No."

"whatever you say..." I smirked. She pushed me. We laughed.

"So what about him?"

"I don't know if I'm friends with him or something. I kinda just left him in the hallway."

"wait, I'm confused. Tell me the whole story." She told me how he helped her and so on.

"Rachel, he doesn't know. And if you tell him I'm sure he'll understand why you don't wanna talk about it." I told her

"But that's just it. I don't wanna talk about. And I don't want him involved."

"It's bad enough that I made you involved and I don't want him to get involved as well." I put my hand on her shoulder

"Lizzy. I got involved because I'm your best friend. You're not to blame. You needed someone to talk to and I'm glad to be able to help you. And Raph seems like he can take care of himself. And you don't have to tell him the full story."

"It's just, I have this weird feeling about him. Well about all of them."

"weird feeling? Like what?" I asked her

"Like they're hiding something. Something big. I just don't know what." She said.

"I know what you're thinking and trust me they do not work for them. They're really good guys. And this is high school. Everybody's hiding something."

"You're probably right. Like always. But I'm not gonna tell him though." I rolled my eyes at my friend.

"C'mon let's get out of here." I said and we walked out of our school.

Mikey's POV

I decided to get a slice of pizza with Leo after the training with Splinter. We headed towards the pizza place when I saw two familiar girls talking in the park. I tapped Leo by the shoulder and said "Aren't those the girls we saw during the school lunch?" and pointed towards Nella and another girl.

Leo looked where I pointed.

"Yeah, they are. Why?"

"Can we go over to talk to them?" I asked, wait more like begged him

"Sure, why not?" Leo said while we walked over to them. Nella turned her head and smiled while pushing her friend to see us.

"Hi Mikey!" She said.

"Hi! "I answered.

"oh, Lizzy this is Mikey and Leo, I think?" She introduced us.

"Yeah, I'm Leo." Leo smiled at her.

"Leo, Mikey this is my best friend Lizzy." She said. Lizzy held out her hand for us. Leo shook it first

"Nice to meet you, Lizzy." He said and smiled. She smiled back

"Nice to meet you too, Leo. But you can call me Rach. Everyone except Dawn does." She said and held out her hand for me. I shooked my head. She looked at me confused.

"I don't do handshakes, I do hugs" I said and hugged her. She and Nella giggled while Lizzy hugged me back.

She pulled away.

"We were just about to grab a slice of pizza. Would you like to join us?" Leo asked. The two girls smiled at us. "Yeah sure." Nella said.

"Well let's go then." I said and put my arm around the nearest girl's shoulder and that girl was Lizzy. She smiled and took her arm around my waist. We walked like that all the way over to the pizza place. Leo and Nella just walked next to each other.

Rachel's POV

We went into the pizza place and ordered our pizzas, all with ham, cheese and bacon. The guys paid which I thought was really nice of them. We talked while eating and had fun together. Mikey was pulling out one of his stupid but yet funny jokes, when I heard a familiar and bad ringtone. It was Dawn's phone, she answered and I could swear it was Alex calling by the way she answered a bit ashamed to the mumbles from the other side of the phone.

She hung up and turned to me and said "it was Alex, he said your parents are looking for you since you hadn't answered your phone. He also wanted me to go home now before it gets too late ". I immediately checked my phone and saw 3 missed calls from mom.

" Aww man.." I said out loud.

"Does this mean you'll have to leave now?" Mikey said while looking little sad at us.

"I guess, my brother is very over protective." She answered. "Yeah, and I don't want to make my parents worried sick" I said and we both rose from our chairs and started to walk.

Leo and Mikey suddenly grabbed our hands and made us stop. "We'll walk with you then to make sure nothing happens" Leo said and we all started to walk.

"Thank's but we can take care of ourselves" I said a bit rude.

"That was a bit rude, Rachel." Dawn told me. "Well Dawnella it won't be fun when Alex sees that you were hanging out with 2 boys for about 3 hours"

"Nice come back"

"Thanks"

"What are you talking about, I don't get it" Mikey asked

"Dawn's big brother is kinda over protective over her especially when it's about boys." I said

"Maybe too much?" Leo asked. "You bet he is but I don't know why because every time I ask he just says it's a brother thing and I'm too young for understand" Dawn said

"that sucks." Leo said. "so my brother can't see you guys." Dawn said. "Don't worry about it Nella. We'll make sure you're not in trouble." Mikey said.

"What about you Rach? Got any siblings too?" Mikey asked.

I looked down. "No." I said very quiet.

"how's that like? Not to have a sibling to grow up with?

Dawnella's POV

I saw how Lizzy turned from cheerful to sad, it wasn't fun to see and if I explained to the guys they would probably avoid us so I didn't say anything.

"can we talk about something else please?" Lizzy asked, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. Hopefully the guys didn't hear it. Lizzy hated being reminded about it.

"Why?" Mikey asked and soon got a hit from Leo on the back of his head. "If she don't want to tell then she doesn't have too" Leo said.

Lizzy suddenly started to run and I gave Mikey an annoyed look and then followed her. "Lizzy! Wait up!" I screamed while running.

Rachel's POV

I ran away from them even though they hadn't done a thing to me. I saw Dawn follow me but I kept on running, running away from that horrible memory.

Flashback:

_I was walking down the streets of New York with a 10 year old little boy. He had short dark blonde hair that was spiked up in a faux hawk. He had the biggest cheek you've ever seen. He was the cutest boy in the world with his baby blue eyes. His name was Louis Kinsley and he was my little brother._

_"Rach, thank you for the icecream." he said and hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back._

_"No problem, chocoboy." I said. It was a late spring night and we were about 25 minutes away from home. It was dark and it was not safe for a 10 year old boy and a 13 year old girl but we didn't think much of it since our dad was a FBI agent. We walked for a bit when we heard footsteps. Louis grabbed my hand._

_"Rach, I think someone's following us." He whispered. I looked back. I didn't see anyone but I had heard footsteps too._

_"Let's walk a little faster" I said and we walked a lot faster. We heard the footsteps again. We looked back and saw 4 gang members. We were about to start running when we ran into what felt like a brickwall. Louis and I both fell on our butts. We looked up and saw 4 more guys._

_"Well look what we have here." Said one of the guys. They all had a tattoo of a purple dragon somewhere._

_"Back off! Or our dad will hurt you!" Louis yelled at them. The gang members started laughing._

_"Well, I don't see him anywhere. Do you?" another guy said and punched Louis._

_"Don't you touch him!" I yelled and quickly got up. I slapped the guy who punch Louis._

_It left a big red mark of my hand._

_"You little bitch!" The guy cried in pain. Another guy pushed me back down next to Louis who had a nose bleed. I took my arm around him._

_"Maybe we should teach this little bitch a lesson." said another one._

_"Hey! Don't talk about my sister like that!" Louis yelled._

_"We should teach them both a lesson. Not to mess with the purple dragons. " Said another one. They started laughing and pulled us up. They pushed us in an alley. Even though we faught back it was no use. They were 8 grown men and we were 2 little kids._

_I didn't know how long after but they finally stopped hitting us. "That should this them a lesson. Don't ya think?" One of them said._

_"What are you doing?" Said a deep voice. They gang members turned their heads._

_"Sorry boss. We just thaught this two kids not to mess with the purple dragons." Said another one. A huge man with long blonde hair in a ponytail and 3 scars on his face stepped forward._

_"I think I know who this kids are." He said._

_"what do you mean, Hun- ehh boss?" Asked one._

_"Those two are children of FBI agent James.". Hun said. Louis hugged my arm, he was scared to death and to be honest, so was I._

_"what should we do boss?" Asked one of the gang members._

_"The only thing we can do. If they live they'll just go and tell their daddy and soon we'll be all gone to jail." Hun said. He pulled out a gun._

_"whoa boss. They're just kids. Should we really kill them?" Asked one._

_"do you wanna go to jail?" Hun asked_

_The guy shook his head. Hun smiled. He pointed the gun towards us. I pulled Louis tight to me. He hugged me the tightest he ever had._

_"I love you, big sister." he said and cried._

_"I love you too, little brother." I said and felt a few tears fall. I heard a gunshot and a scream from Louis. Then I heard sirens._

_"shit the cops!" Yelled one of them._

_"let's get out of here!" yelled Hun and they all took of._

_"Rachel.." Louis said with a very weak voice._

_"Louis." I said and cried._

_"promise me something, please." Louis said._

_"Anything. Anything for you, baby brother."_

_"don't change the red hair. Keep it as a remainder of me." he said and cried a little._

_"I promise."_

_"I love you so much, big sis." he said_

_"I love you more, little brother." I said. He smiled and closed him eyes. I felt him stopped breathing and I cried even harder. I still held him in my arms. It didn't take long until cops showed up. They asked me what had happened but I didn't stop crying. I didn't let go of Louis until my dad showed up. He came over and hugged me. I even saw him cry. He then took Louis from my arms and I just sat there crying._

_Flashback ends_

I stopped running and leaned to a house wall when I realized I shed a little tear. I quickly wiped it away when Dawn laid her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok, Lizzy?" she said and looked concerned at me. "Yeah, I just remembered what happened my little brother" I answered with a sigh and looked up to the dark sky. Just a few seconds later the guys showed up and wanted to know what happened since I started to run.

"Look, I didn't mean to intrude in something personal, I was just curious to know how it felt without any siblings" Mikey said and looked straight into my eyes.

I looked away and thought for a while 'Can I trust these guys? Are they really good inside like Dawn thinks they are? Maybe I should tell, but not now, I have to know them a little better first' I got out from my thoughts and realized Mikey waited for an answer.

"It feels really lonely to live without a sibling." I said and looked at Dawn then at my watch. 11.30 P.M "Uh, Dawn, we should hurry home before my dad goes out and looks for us." I said.

Dawn looked at her watch as well and got wide open eyes.

Both of us lived just around the corner so we ran there with the guys following us. "Bye Rach" Leo and Mikey said and waved to me when I walked towards my door. "Bye, See you tomorrow, Dawn" I said and blinked to them.

Dawnella's POV

"Do you live far from here?" Leo asked. "No, just 9 houses away, why?" I asked "Just so we can come home in time before our brothers and father goes out and search for us as well" Mikey said.

We came closer to my house when I saw Alex riding his motorbike and stopped before us. He looked slightly mad at me. "So there you are! Mom and dad asked me to search for you!" He eyed Leo and Mikey which looked back him. I facepalmed because I knew what would happen next. But I was wrong.

"Thanks for following my little sister home" Alex said nicely to the guys. "No problem" They answered and left me with Alex as they kept walking home. "Bye Nella! "Bye!" Both said and left. After I got to my room and changed to my Pj's , Alex came in and started ask me who the guys where "Sweet guys, where did you met them?"

"In the park a few hours ago"

"What have I told you about meeting boys?"

"Told yes, but never explained why I can't. Are you jealous over guys who talks to your own sister? " I started to get mad at Alex and wanted him to tell why I couldn't meet boys.

"All guys aren't sweet, some can be real jerks, I just don't want them to break your heart, sis" Alex answered. "I appreciate that you care for me but I'm 15 and have seen and felt a lot so I think I can decide boys by my own!" I almost yelled at him. He sighed and hugged me. "I know, just be careful and don't let them play with your heart." He said and left my room.

I went to my bed when he closed the door and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Chapter 3

Raphael's POV

_I found myself walking through the streets at the way home with my sais under my jacket just in case. It was chilly for being September month but I wasn't freezing. Suddenly I saw a girl in front of me with her red hair shining in the moon light. The girl turned around and I saw who it was, It was Rachel AKA Rach, the girl who kicked my shell in the library earlier in school. When I first had seen her I thought she looked like any other 15-year old girl in high school but here she was looking amazing. Those green eyes of her's sparkled and looked right at my amber ones. I walked towards her and she said._

"_Hi Brooklyn-boy, come for a rematch?" I felt a sudden and strange feeling through my body and instead of accepting I did something completely out of my league._

"_No , but for this" I leaned in and she did too but looked little confused._

"_what are you planning Brooklyn-boy?" She said when I came really close. "It's Raph, and don't worry about it" I said calmly and kissed her on her lips._

Donnie's POV

_I sat in the school library working. I heard the chair next to me being pulled out so I looked up. I saw Dawn sat down on the chair._

_"Hi Donnie." She said and smiled._

_"Hey Dawn." I said and smiled back._

_"what are you doing?" She asked politely._

_"Nothing really special."_

_"if you find time to work on it, it's special."_

_"Why's that?" I asked_

_"Because you're special." She smiled at me and I blushed._

_"t-thanks. You're special too." I said. She leaned forward and kissed my right cheek. I instantly turn red._

_"you're really sweet, Donnie. I hope you know that." She said. I felt butterflies in my stomach when she said that. I looked at Dawn. She looked so beautiful with her light brown hair and, brown eyes. She was the most stunning girl I've ever seen. My thoughts were interrupted by some soft lips on mine. I felt so wonderful. I kissed back then we pulled away._

_"Sorry. I couldn't resist." Her angelic voice said._

_"It's okay. Then you won't mind this." I smiled and kissed her again._

Normal POV

The both turtles went downstairs after their strange dreams and met up in the kitchen at the same time.

They looked at each other. "Strange dream, Lil' bro?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, you too?" Donnie said. Raph nodded and both brothers sat down and them told about their dreams.

"how come we have these dreams of da girls?" Raph asked. Donnie looked at his big brother with 'seriously' look on his face.

"What?" Raph asked

"We like them." Donnie said. Raph's eyes grew big. He shook his head and his hands in protest.

"No. No way I like Rach." Raph defended but Donnie just looked at him

"Raph, it's okay that you do." Donnie told him

"I'm da tough one. I don't fall for any one."

"oh Raphie. Just admit it, already. It's not hard. I admit that I like Dawn."

"Dat's diffrent. Yer soft. I ain't."

"Thanks, Raphie." Raph glared at him. Donnie put his hands up in defence.

"You started." he said. Raph sighed. Donnie put his hand on Raph's shoulder.

"It's okay, that you like her. And if you want me to keep it a secret I will."

"Just 'cuz yah like Dawn, it doesn't mean I like Rach." Raph pushed Donnie's hand away. Now it was Donnie's turn to sigh.

"Yeah, I like Dawn. But I doubt she'll ever like me." Donnie said. Raph looked at his sad brother.

"why do yah think dat?"

"why would she? I'm nothing special. I'm just Donatello. A mutant turtle." Donnie said and looked down. Raph felt bad for his brother.

"Don, yer da smartest person I know. Yah made us watches dat turn us humans. And look at all da other stuff yah built. Then say yer not special. 'Cuz then yer lieing." Raph said. Donnie looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Raph. Look at us. We're up in the middle if the night because of two girls. Who would have ever thought that?" Raph and Donnie laughed a little.

"Not me." Raph said.

"And don't worry Raph. I won't tell anyone that you like Rach." Raph rolled his eyes.

"I don't like 'er."

"Whatever you say." Donnie said. But what those two didn't know was that Mikey had heard every single word and he wasn't gonna let them live that down.

"See, I knew Raphie-boy had a crush on Rach!" Mikey said when entering the room.

"Mikey!? Did you hear what we said?" Donnie asked. "Yep, every single word." he said and had a little sly grin on his face. "And I can't wait to tell the girls tomorrow" he continued.

"Yah better wash dat grin away or I'll make you" Raph said a with a threatening tone.

"It's okay to be in love Raphie-boy, I always knew you had that side saved for someone special, In this case, Rach" Mikey teased.

"What makes yah both think I like 'er?" Raph asked while he shoot a deadly glare at his younger brothers while making a very light blush.

"If you didn't like her then why are you blushing?" Mikey teased once more. "It's not a blush! I'm just feeling hot.." Raph lied.

"Mikey, you aren't seriously gonna tell them, are you?" Donnie asked. "I can't see why, you're going to tell them anyways so why not now?" Mikey said.

"We have just met them, Mikey, to tell them now would just be weird" Donnie said. "What do I get for not telling them?" Mikey asked.

"I can give ya a smack on da face if ya aren't gonna stop" Raph said and clenched his fists.

This scared Mikey a little.

"Fine, I won't tell them, geez…. " He said and went back to bed.

"Do you think he will tell them?" Donnie asked Raph. "Not sure, but if he does he'll get what he deserves" Raph said and chuckled at his own words.

The both turtles went back upstairs and continued their sleep without any other strange dreams.

Raph's POV

I woke up around 7 a.m. 'Great second day at school. Well look at da bright side, I get ta see Rach again-Raph what are ya thinkin'. She's just a girl. Nuttin' special.' I thaught. I walked downstairs to eat sum breakfast. Leo and Don were already at ta table, eating cereals. I took out a bowl and a spoon for da cereals. I sat down next to Leo.

"Morning Raph." He greeted me.

"Mornin'" I said. We sat in silence then Mikey came.

"Good morniiiiing!" He yelled happily and sat down next to Donnie.

"so are you exited for second day?" he asked

"yeah." we muttered.

"Oh c'mon. What with the long faces, Donnie and Raphie boy? You'll get to see Rach and Nella." He teased. I shot him a death glare.

"Shut up, Mikey." I said

"Raphie boy and Rach sitting in a tree-" he sang but I interrupted by putting my bowl of cereal on his head.

"don't ya dare, do dat again." I threatened. Donnie and Leo started laughing at Mikey who was soaked with milk and cereal.

"geez... It was just a joke." Mikey said

"well, it ain't funny." I said and crossed my arms.

"did I miss something?" Leo asked

"No!" I yelled but of course Mikey just had ta tell him.

"Yeah, Raphie's in loooove with Rach and Donnie's in loooove with Nella." Both Donnie and I glared at him. Donnie hit his head.

"oww" Mikey whined

"You don't have to joke about it, Mike." Don said

"Let's just get ready for school. And Mikey, take a shower." Leo said and we all left to our rooms. We all got ready.

We left for school. When we walked down da hallway some girls checked us out. Just like yesterday. Some girls gave us some sexy smirks and smiled. But da only thing on mah mind was Rach. I'm sure dat Dawn was da only thing on Donnie's mind. We stopped by our lockers. A girl walked up ta us. Well, ta Leo. She had a short mini skirt, high heel boots and tight top. Well this should be amusing.

"hi, I'm Nicole." She said in a flirty voice.

"Hi. I'm Leo." he said politely.

"I haven't seen you around before, are you new?" She asked him, still in a flirty way

"yeah. I started yesterday with my brothers." He said. I could tell he didn't like dis girl but didn't wanna show it.

"oh, so do you need anyone to show you around?" she said trying to look cute but failed.

"No thanks. I need to get to class." Leo said and left awkwardly. Mikey, Donnie and I started laughing. Nicole looked at us.

"what'cha laughing at?" She asked annoyed

"You." Mikey said

"You do not laugh at me."

"sorry girly, but our brother's not into sluts." Mikey said and we left for class.

Donnie's POV

I was putting my stuff in my locker when I heard a familiar voice.

"hi Donnie." Dawn said. I closed my locker and smiled at her.

"Hi Dawn." She smiled back at me.

"do you wanna sit with me at lunch?" she asked.

"yeah, sure." We started to walk to the cafeteria.

"Where's Rach?" I asked.

"she's on her way. Oh should we tell your brothers too?" She asked

"No need to. When they'll see me sitting with you they'll come and sit too." I said. We got our food and sat down. We talked then my brothers came and sat down next to us.

"Hi Nella!" Mikey said

"Hey Mikey." She smiled at him.

"So did you get in trouble with your big brother yesterday?" Leo asked her.

"surprisingly no." She smiled. Leo smiled back, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"wait, what happened yesterday?" Raph asked.

"when me and Leo went to eat pizza we met Nella and Rach." Mikey said. Funny that they didn't tell us that.

"okay." Raph said and continued eating. We all talked for a bit when a very annoyed Rach sat down next to Mikey. She madly put down her tray on the table.

"woah, what did the table ever do to you?" Mikey joked but Rach only glared at him. Mikey put his head down.

"Lizzy, what's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"I got detention." She said angry.

"well that's not that bad."Leo said.

"for two weeks!" She said. Dawn laughed.

"What did you do this time? Tell Mrs Gavin she's fat again? Or beat up some bullies?" she asked.

"I wish. No thanks to little-miss-perfect."

She said the last part in a really girly voice. Making everyone chuckle.

"who's that?" I asked

"Nicole Matthews." Rach said with a frown.

"How did she get ya detention?" Raph asked

"she said that I slapped her and that I stole her freakin' bracelet. The one she was wearing and of course Mrs Gavin had to believe her." Rach crossed her arms. Mikey put his arm around her shoulder.

"cheer up, dudette. It ain't that bad." Rach put her head in her hands.

"I am sooo dead." She said. Me and my brothers all looked confused.

"why's dat?" Raph asked.

"I'm already in trouble for yesterday." She said.

"ohh, right the missed calls from your mom." Dawn said.

"aren't you gonna eat, Rach?" Leo asked.

"I'm not in the mood." She said. She got up, got her tray and left. We all looked at Raph. Even Dawn did.

"what?" he asked

"Go talk to her." Mikey said.

"why me?" Raph asked

"You're the one with a temper here. You can relate." I said.

"I dun understand girls." He said

"Well, no one does. Now go." Leo said.

"Fine." Raph said and followed her.

"how's it like being both honor students?" Leo asked me and Dawn.

"Oh, it's just the same." Dawn said.

"how can you two be so smart?" Mikey asked.

"we're born that way, Mike." I said.

"so what do you guys like to do in your free time?" Dawn asked

"Read comic books. Watch movies. The other 3 are just boring." Mikey said.

"Thanks alot, Mikey." I said. He smiled at me.

"You're welcome."

"we all do different things." I said.

"I'm usually working on something. Mikey's always reading comic books or watching tv. Leo trains martial arts or he reads. Raph's either at his punching bag, riding his bike or hangs out with Casey." I said

"Who's Casey?" Dawn asked politely

"A close friend to the family. Closest to Raph though." Leo explained.

"how's it like knowing your adopted?" Dawn asked. "If you don't mind me asking." She said, almost regretting asking.

"It's no problem. It's not bad. We have a father who loves and cares for us. Nothing else really matters." I said

"Don't you ever wonder who your real parents are? How it would be like if you grew up with them instead?"

"all the time. But we have a nice family and we wouldn't have it any other way." Leo said.

Dawn smiled. God, her smile was breath taking. I couldn't stop thinking about her. How sweet and caring she was. The brilliance she had. I kept wondering if she felt the way I did. But even if she did feel the same it wouldn't be fair for her. I was a mutant turtle. If she ever found out, she would probably never wanna see me again. Even though she was the sweetest girl I've ever met, I'm not sure she'll be our friend if she found out. And what if the foot or the purple dragons found out that Dawn and Rach was friends with us? Then they would be in danger. Something I don't want to happen. 'Maybe I should keep my feelings for her a secret.' I thought to myself.

Rachel's POV

I was so furious so you could practically see my eyes flame up. Right now I just wanted to get rid of my anger. I would prefer hitting Nicole right in her face to make her understand that you don't mess with me, but if I did, I would be more than dead when I came home. I punched my fist into a locker and continued to walk, still angry "Rach!" I heard a too familiar voice call out, I didn't have to turn around to realize it was Brooklyn-boy who followed me.

"What?" I said in a very annoyed tone. He laid his hand on my shoulder but I slapped it away.

"I know yah're angry at dat Nicole for making yah detention in two weeks, but yah have to learn how ta control it." He said.

"What do you know about having a temper?" I asked. "I'm a hothead to yah know and it ain't pretty ta see me mad, so I know alot" He answered.

"No, you don't understand how I feel" I said and turned away from him.

"Make me then" He said and stood in front of me again "What?" I said a little confused.

"Make me understand how yah feel" He said. I looked at the floor and said "It's complicated, I don't think I can say it right."

"Try me, I may not be a genius but I know things too"

"Well, I.." I was about to tell him when the bell rang and I had to run to my English class. I took off when he stopped me.

"Tell me later ok?"

"We'll see" I said and started to run to avoid more trouble today, man this year hadn't start out good for me.

Mikey's POV

I finished reading my comic book when I heard master Splinter call for us in the dojo. Great, time for training. I got up and walked to the dojo.

"It's time for your training." Master Splinter told us. We all bowed and started to do the kicks and flips master Splinter told us to. After 2 hours of training it was finally over. We all fell on our shells.

"man, that was a hard workout." I said

"I'm gonna take a shower." Raph said and went to the bathroom.

"I wanna do something. As a human." I said

"like what?" Donnie asked.

"I don't know. Go bowling or something." I said

"Bowling?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. We've never gotten to do it before. Who knows it, maybe it's fun." I said.

"Fine, let's go bowling." donnie said and got up. We started walking to the exit.

"wait. Shouldn't we ask Raph if he wants to join?" I asked. Leo and Donnie looked at each other then me.

"Raph? You wanna go bowling with us?" Leo yelled.

"bowling? Shell no." Raph yelled from the bathroom. We turn the watches so we were now humans. We left the lair and went to a bowling alley.

We paid and went to write our names in that little computer thingy.

"ehh, Donnie? How do you work this thing?" I asked. Donnie chuckled.

"here, let me do this." he said and suddenly we could play.

"so who goes first?" Leo asked. I raised my hand.

"oo, can I?" I asked.

"sure. Go ahead, Mikey." Donnie said. I went and took a bowling ball. I swung my arm and saw the ball take down 3 pins. I took another one and took down 5 more pins.

"yeah!" I yelled in happiness.

"My turn!" Donnie said. He first took down 4 pins then 4 more.

"8 down!" He yelled.

"watch and learn my brothers." Leo said. He got a strike.

"show off." I said and we laughed. Then it was my turn again. This time I got a spare.

"the Mikester is showing off." I yelled. At the end of the game Leo won, big suprice there huh? I got second place and Donnie got in last place. After bowling we decieded to get some pizza. We walked to the nearest pizzeria. We ordered and sat down.

"man this was fun. We should do this more often." I said.

"Yeah. Better then staying home all day." Leo said.

"and Donnie's the one to thanks." I said.

"without your invention, we wouldn't be able to to this. We owe you alot." Leo said.

"ah, cut it out guys. It was nothing." Donnie said and blushed.

"it's the truth Don." I said.

We ate our pizzas and went home.

* * *

Chapter 4

Dawnella's POV

I woke up at 9 A.M like I usually did on a weekend, I didn't know why though.

I looked out and saw how the leaves at the trees and bushes had quickly changed from green to yellow and orange. The sky was clear blue with just a few clouds and the sunlight sparkled at the colorful environment. For being September, it didn't look chilly and cold like it usually did. To stay inside today would be a waste so I decided to go outside later.

I ran downstairs and found myself being at home alone, except for Alex which I could hear snoring from his room. I found a note on the kitchen table, it said

'I'm on a trip, I'll be home at Friday, take good care of yourselves. /Mom'

After I had read the note I got disappointed but I was used to it, mom was a stewardess on a big flight company and left me and Alex alone very often. Dad was a traveling affairs man and was almost never at home. Most people at school felt bad for me for not seeing our parents every day like all the others did and thought we would be an easy target for bad guys. I appreciate that they cared but the both of us had learned martial arts since 8th grade and I was in 10th right now so I knew how to kick some butt.

I prepared some pancakes and toast for breakfast when Alex came down and saw the note as well. He walked over to me.

" Morning, sis, seems like we're alone again" he said and hugged me and then took over making the breakfast.

"Morning, Alex!" I said cheerfully and sat down by the table. The good weather had made a very good start on me this morning.

We finished our breakfast and I got dressed. Today I wore a black t-shirt with a yellow hoddie, a pair of dark blue jeans and black Nikes, I had even put on mascara and black eyeliner. The time was 11:30.A.M and the weather was still nice so I wanted to spend my day outside. "I'm going out for a while Alex!" I yelled before I went out. "Be careful and be home by dinner!" he yelled back. I closed the door and went to the mall. I thought about asking Jojo to come with me but I didn't dare since she probably was in trouble and didn't need more so I walked by her house and took a bus into the central part of the city.

Mikey's POV

After we been forced by April to go and get ourselves some new clothes at the mall, we had stopped by a café and ate cupcakes and drank some cokes. This place was so nice and cozy so we stayed a while and enjoyed both the food and the music, well at least I did.

"Maybe we should go and fix some clothes, you know the REAL reason we got here in the first place." Leo said to us when he took a bite of a strawberry cupcake. We stopped our eating and looked at him.

"Leo's right, we really should be going before April goes looking after us and wonder why we are sitting here without any shoppingbags." Donnie said.

"Yeah and I don't want a angry April, we all know what happens then!" I said. My brothers looked at each other and nodded, there was nothing worse than being yelled at from a girl.

We left money at the table and left for looking after a clothes shop. We walked side by side and talked when I saw Nella looking in the jewelry store at some necklaces.

"Hey look, There's Nella!" I said and pointed towards her. "But where's Rach?" Raph asked. "Aren't they always hanging out together?" Donnie asked.

"I guess not. Should we go over to her?" I asked

"yeah. Let's go." Donnie said and walked over to her. We followed him

"Hi Dawn." Donnie. Nella turned around and a big smile grew when she saw us.

"Hi guys. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"April made us buy some new clothes." Leo said.

"what are you doing here alone?" I asked

"Well, I wanted to get out and I don't want Lizzy to get in more trouble then she already is." Nella explained to us.

"are 'er parents real strickt?" Raph asked.

"yeah ever since the incident her parents' become really strickt and protective over her."

"what incident?" Donnie asked. Nella's eyes grew big.

"nothing. So do you need help buying some clothes?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?"I answered.

"Let's go. Follow the queen." She said and walked into a store. I looked at Raph.

"Let's go shells for brains." he said and we followed Nella. She picked out some clothes to try on. We tried them on and they look really good.

"You guys look great!" Nella said when she saw us with the clothes.

"now change back, so you can buy them." She said when I smirked.

"Nella, since you picked out some clothes for us, how about we pick out some clothes for you?" I asked.

"Sure. But nothing slutty" She said.

"aww man." I joked. Donnie, Raph, Leo and I picked out a white t-shirt with a two milkshake print on, light blue jeans and a light pink cardigan. She looked really cute in that outfit.

Rachel's POV

I sat on the couch listening to my dad's lecture on my bad behavior. My mom was yelling at me too.

"Rachel when will you start to behave like you should?" My dad yelled at me. "You're 15 and you can't even pick up your damn phone! And you got yourshelf detention for 2 weeks!" He yelled. "Look how many times do I have to say I'm sorry for not answering my phone? And it was Nicole who lied!" I yelled back.

"And why would she do that?" My dad yelled back. "Because she hates my guts!" I yelled back. "Look Rachel we gotta to something about your temper. It's only gotten worse since Louis died. And it's not good for you." My dad said. "I've always had a temper, dad." I said. "I know and if you don't do anything about it I'm afraid that you might to something recless. I don't wanna lose you too." My dad said. "Rachel, we only want the best for you and that's why we decided that you're grounded." My mom calmly said. "What?! For how long?" I yelled. "Untill we see some changes in your behavior. Now go to your room" My dad said.

I walked to my room angerly and slammed the door shut and locked hit. I punched my punching bag so much my hands were starting to bleed. It hurt like hell but I didn't care. I stopped after 15 minutes. I sat down and just looked at the wall for hours. 'if they don't want me to do anything recless, that's what I'm gonna do.' I thought to myshelf. I changed my clothes and took on some fingerless gloves. I took out a box underneth my bed and grabbed one of my guns. I hid it in my sweatshirt pocket. I took on my jacket and went to the window. I opened it on and started to climb down. I ran into the city to find some purple dragons. I found a group with about 6 guys. They walked into an alley with me following them.

Dawn's POV

We bought the clothes and they followed me home before it got too late, the dinner was in a hour so I had plenty of time to talk with them. We enjoyed talking when I saw 6 very muscular, and bad looking grown up mens walking into an alley. I wouldn't care about them if I didn't saw a purple dragon on one of the guys left hand. A bit behind I saw Lizzy even if she had made a pretty good disguise. I know what she planned to do, she would never handle it on her own. This meant trouble for Lizzy if they searched for her so I decided to help. "I bet she could right, Dawn?"Mikey said. I was still looking to the alley and didn't answer. They guys saw my focused face on Rach. "Hey, that's Rach" Raph said and pointed. "Yeah and she isn't looking very happy, more annoyed" Donnie said and everyone looked at me.

I turned my head to them and said "Wait here while I check on her." I ran over and stopped her in the entrance of the alley.

"Lizzy! What are you thinking? You can't beat those by your own." She looked at me and gave a very weak smile. "That's why I'm happy you came to help me" She said and led me into the alley. She wasn't the ordinary Lizzy, she were angered and didn't control her actions by mind but let her emotions take over.

Raph's POV

It sure took time before they came out ta us, I was 'bout to check before I lost my patience when I saw 4 Purple dragons walk to the same alley da girls had entered. "Leo, do ya see what I see?" Leo looked at the alley and said "The purple dragons?" I noticed how worried Leo sounded in his voice and was about to say something when Mike interrupted. "What are we gonna do? The girls can be in danger!" "I say we show the purple dragons to not mess with our friends, Ninja style!"I said and took out my sais from my jacket. "For once, I agree with Raph" Donnie said and got his bo staff. "Then let's go" Leo said and pulled out his swords.

Rachel's POV

"Rachel, think this through, please. It will not end well." Dawn said trying to calm me down.

"Dawn, how can I? They beated up both me and Louis then killed him. They were supposed to kill me too and they get away. That's not fair. They need to pay." I said.

"Lizzy, your dad has put so many purple dragons behind bars and won't stop untill he got every single one. Just let's walk away before we get in trouble."

"Dawn, you have no idea how it feels like."

"No, I don't but that's because I think before I do. Now let's get out of here." She said and tried to drag me away. But I jerked my arm away.

"You can go, but I won't leave untill I find out where Hun is."

"could you just think for ones in your life? Let your dad handle this. Not you."

"I have let him handle this. For over 2 years. And you've never tried to stop me before."

"That's because I was with you. And we came prepared those times" I smiled.

"and who says I didn't come prepared?" I smirked.

"Rachel, let's go home. I don't wanna lose you." Dawn said with tears in her eyes. Damn, she's about to cry. I hugged her.

"Dawn.. Don't cry."

"how can I not when my best friend's just about to make a bad choice that could kill her?" I looked down. I felt so guilty.

"fine. Let's go." I said. We turned to walk away when some purple dragons blocked the way. They had big smirks on their faces.

"Well, look here boys. Some lost kittens." The oldest one who was about 26 years old said.

"Let's have some fun with them"

The one about 20 said. All the six guys smiled. And started to walk towards us. Dawn and I started to walk backwards. We hit a wall when one said:

"don't be scared girls. We won't hurt ya. Much." I took my hand in my back pocket and pulled out one of my knifes. One guy was about to kiss me when I stabbed him in the leg.

"I ain't scared of you." I said and pulled out the knife. I grabbed another one and gave to Dawn.

"get them!" one said and they started to attack us. But I had taken plenty of martial arts classes with Dawn so we could fight better then all of them together. A guy went to punch Dawn in the face but she kicked him in the stomach making him fly backwards. We had beaten 5 of the 6 guys when 4 more came.

"Damn lizzy. You sure can pick a fight." Dawn said. We got in our fighting positions when we heard a voice call out:

"hey! Haven't yah heard it's not nice to hit a girl?" I knew instantly who it was. Brooklyn boy, damn it. I didn't want him involved.

"yeah? Well this ain't your fight, buddy so walk away!" One of the purple dragons yelled.

"They're our friends so that makes it our fight!" another voice yelled. Donnie. I looked over at Dawn who had a worried look on her face.

"Guys! I told you to wait until I got back!" She yelled.

"Sorry Dawn but we saw these scums and taught you were in trouble." another voice said. Da Vinci. Then Mikey should be here too.

"and it looks like we were right." Mikey yelled. I looked at them and saw that they had weapons.

One of the purple dragons laughed.

"well this should be fun." He said. He went to attack Mikey.

"MIKEY!" I yelled when the purple dragon was about to stab him but Mikey jumped out of the way. Thank god. Then we were all fighting. I was beating up one guy and decided to ask him some questions.

"where's Hun?" I asked in a threatning tone.

"I'm not telling you." I punched him so his nose started to bleed.

"Tell me now." I said

"Never." I took my knife against his throat.

"tell me where he is or I'll cut your throat open."

"he's-" the guy was about to say when I heard a scream. I quickly turned my head. It was one of the purple dragons who had screamed.

"It's one of the freaks!" He yelled and pointed to a giant turtle? Am I seeing this right? Yep. It was a turtle.

"oh, shell." the turtle said and it sounded like Mikey.

"Let's get out of here!" Yelled one of the purple dragons and they all ran away. Even the one I had in my grip. I had let him go from the shook. Dawn and I stared at the turtle, who stared at us. No one spoke for about a minute when Raph spoke up.

"aren't yah gonna run away or somethin'?" he asked. Me and Dawn looked at each other then back at the turtle.

"Mikey?" Dawn asked

"hi Nella." Mikey said.

"how in the world? Are you all turtles?" I asked.

"I think we owe you two an explanation." Leo said.

"Let's get home. So master Splinter can tell them" Donnie said. Mikey turned his watch and he was a human again. This was just weird.

Dawn's POV

We walked with the guys and came across to a manhole, they opened up and started to jump down. "Down there?" I heard Lizzy ask, she didn't like very dirty places."What's the matter girly girl? Afraid to get dirt under your nails?" Raph teased. I could see that Lizzy didn't liked that nickname "I'm not a Girly girl!" she yelled in his face and pushed him down through the hole. Both of us started to laugh and the other guys chuckled.

We did a front flip and jumped down, Leo closed the manhole cover and jumped after. When we landed I heard Mikey said "Show off" "You got that right" I answered and followed the other guys through the sewers. "Oh, there is one thing you should know about our master, he isn't a turtle like us." Donnie said. "Like what? is he a giant talking rat?" I asked. The guys stopped and looked at me.

"How did yah know that?" Raph asked. "It was just a guess" I said in defense as we kept on walking. When we walked in I saw the big mess, it was like Alex's room twice in one. "Hey Master Splinter we got company!" Mikey yelled. In came a grey rat in a brown kimono with a walking staff, he looked very wise and the aura around him felt like a fathers. Me and Lizzy bowed in front of him. "It's an honor to meet you, Sensei."

"I'm Dawnella williams and that's my best friend Rachel James." I said. Master Splinter bowed too.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you two." He said. I blushed knowing that they talked about us.

"I guess my sons had told you about us." He said.

"the only thing we know is that they are giant turtles and those watches can turn them into humans." Lizzy said

Master Splinter looked at the boys.

"we taught you could tell them." Donnie said.

"I see. Let's sit down. It's a long story, my daughters." Both Lizzy and I smiled when he called us his daughters. We walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Now it all started 16 years ago." Master Splinter told us the story.

"that's incredible." I said when the story ended.

"there's just one thing I wonder. Who made that ooze?" Lizzy asked.

"We do not know." Master Splinter said. Mikey came and sat down between me and Lizzy. He put his arms around our shoulders.

"Now you know our story, dudettes. So that's how we can kick the foot and purple dragons butt." he said. We smiled at him.

"but how could you two do that?" Leo asked.

"we've taken martial arts since 8 grade. Plus Rach's dad's a FBI agent so he taught her a little." I said.

"awesome!" Mikey yelled.

"Yer bleeding Rach." Raph told Lizzy. She looked down to her hands. Her black fingerless gloves were filled with blood.

"God damn it. Useless gloves." She said and took them off. Her knuckles were all beaten up and it wasn't from the fight with the purple dragons.

She didn't punch them that much.

"let's get those wrapped up." Donnie said.

"no need. I'm used to it." Lizzy said. I rolled my eyes. I knew what she had done.

"well I don't care. Now come on." Donnie said. Lizzy sighed but got up and left the room with Donnie.

"why didn't you tell us there was purple dragons in the alley?" Leo asked

"I didn't want you guys to get involved." I said.

"so ya taught it was better ta go on yer own?" Raph asked

"I knew what Lizzy was planning and I wanted to talk her out of it. And I did but the purple dragons had seen us." I said.

"wait, do you mean by you knew what Rach was planning?" Mikey asked. I looked at them. They should know. We can trust them. But it was not my story to tell.

"It's not for me to tell." I said.

"ya don't trust us? We just told ya our secret!" Raph said.

"I trust you. But it's Rach's story. Not mine." Donnie and Lizzy came back in.

"Lizzy, I think you should tell them." I said. Her smiled became a frown. She looked down.

"Tell us what?" Donnie asked confused.

"why the purple dragons is after us. Well mostly Rachel. And why she's after them." I said. Lizzy looked away to the side.

"I don't want to." She said in a weak voice. Leo walked up to her.

"You can trust us. We'll be here no matter what." he said. Lizzy shut her eyes.

"I can't. I can't tell." her voice was so weak.

"If you're not gonna tell I will." I said.

"Dawn, don't. All they need to know is that one night about 2 years ago I met the purple dragons.

And it wasn't pretty. I told my dad and ever since then he's been putting every single purple dragon he can in jail." She said and crossed her arms

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get home before my parents figure out that I snuck out." She said and left.

"what was that about?" Mikey asked.

"She blaims herself for something that wasn't her fault." I said.

"could you tell us what happened?" Don asked.

"My sons, Rachel will tell you when she is ready." Master Splinter said. I saw Raph looking at the door like he knew something that we didn't.

"I'm going out." He said and left.

"does he do that alot?" I wondered.

"all the time." Leo answered.

Raph's POV

I walked through da sewers then went up. I knew Rach was gonna do something stupid and I didn't want dat ta happen. It didn't take long 'till I found 'er. By the purple dragons head quarter. 'what's she doing? Is she crazy?' I thought. I saw 'er looking for a place in when I took my hand on 'er mouth and pulled 'er away. She faught ta get out of my grip but I was stronger than 'er. I held 'er against a wall and removed my hand.

"Brooklyn boy! What are you doing here?" She yelled/whispered.

"Saving yer ass from a lot of trouble." I said.

"I can handle myself." She said annoyed

"ya don't know how many purple dragons could be in there!" I said

"I'm only looking for one." She said.

"I ain't gonna let ya go in there!" I said. She looked straight into my eyes. I reliased that I still was holding her against the there was almost no space between us.

"I need to know where that purple dragon is." She said.

"And why's dat?"

"I need to revenge my little brother." She said in a weak voice. I could tell she was fighting against tears. I put my hand on her cheek and gently stroke it with my thumb.

Donnie's POV

After Raph had went after Rach we stayed with Dawn at the lair. I was surprised that she still talked to me since she hated liars and we had been lying about our identities for the girls. Right now Mikey had challenged her at a round of the videogame 'Super Smash' she had accepted and me and Leo watched while they played. "I'm gonna beat you!" Mikey said and delivered a falcon punch to her character.

"In your dreams Mikey" she said and shoot a laserbeam at Mikey's character. Their odds were even and I couldn't figure out who would win this game. Suddenly we heard an annoying but cute tone fill the room except for the game. It was her phone. She answered and continued to play with one hand.

"Hello?" The voice from the other side didn't sound very happy and Dawn finished the game and continued her conversation.

"I'm just with some friends" "Yes" "no" "Fine" was all she said before she hung up.

"Let me guess, it was Alex?" Leo said.

"Yep, did you recognize by the tone of his voice?" She asked. "It was very similar to the one we heard at the pizza place with you and Rach." Mikey answered. "It was nice to see who the true Hamato brothers really are, but I have to leave now" She said making me little sad. She bowed to master Splinter. "Thank you sensei for havin' us over" She said and made her way to the exit.

"Wait, It is not safe for you walking alone home after what happened earlier." Splinter said. "I suggest one of my sons come with you just in case". She looked at us but mostly at me, did she wanted me to follow her home? "I can do it master" I said and got up from the couch. "Very well Donatello, it is your responsible to take Dawnella home safely." Splinter said as we left.

I opened the manhole cover and let Dawn walk out first. "What a gentleman" she said jokingly and I smiled to her. We started to walk without saying a word when she suddenly broke the silence.

"So how many people knows about the turtle thing?" She asked

'I don't really know. Our eniemies the foot and the purple dragons know abouts. April, Casey and Angel are our friends who we met before I made these watches. And now you and Rach." I said and smiled. She smiled back.

"I can't imagine how it would be like not to be able to just walk down the streets in the middle of the day." She said.

"we have been up here during the day before but master Splinter yelled at us afterwards."

"he seems to be a really great father."

"he is. He's my rolemodel."

"he's a good rolemodel." She said and looked up.

"I love watching the sky. It's so peacefull and at night when the stars show, it's like a fariytale" she said.

"You like the stars?"

"I love them. When I was a little girl I used to watch and make constellations with my big brother. We laid in our backyard and just stared at the sky for hours. Do you ever do that? Just stare at something beautiful and peaceful and forget every bad thing in the world?" She asked. I never stopped looking at her.

"yeah, I have. I'm doing it right now." I said looking her straight in the eyes. Dawn lightly blushed.

"what's your favorite constellation?" I asked.

"pegasus. Do you have one?"

"serpens." I answered.

"this is an odd question, but would you like to go and to a picnik tomarrow night?" she asked me.

"yeah, of course." I smiled big and she smiled even bigger back.

We stopped infront of her house.

"thanks for walking me home Donnie, It was really nice of you." She thanked me

"No problem at all."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" She asked.

"yeah. Call me when you want me to pick you up."

"will do. Goodnight, Donnie."

"Good night, Kate." She kissed my cheek and went inside. I blushed like crazy and had the biggest smile on my face. I had a date with Kate. Or at least I think it was a date. I'll ask her tomorrow. I smiled like an idiot the whole way home.

* * *

Chapter 5

Leo's POV

I sat down on the couch with Mikey after Donnie and Dawn left. Master had left and gone to his room.

"I bet Raph followed Rach. And Donnie's gonna come home smiling." Mikey said.

"You know what Mikey? I think you might be right" I said.

"It's not fair that they are gonna get girlfriends and not we." he whined.

"Look at the bright side. We made two new friends who doesn't care about us being turtles." that made him smile.

"That's true. And they can kick butt." He said.

"wanna play a video game with me, Leo?"

"No thanks. You go ahead." I said. Mikey started playing Mario Cart wii. I gotta admit he was pretty good on it. He was in first place everytime. Then Donnie came back and guess what? He was smiling.

"See? Told you he would smile." Mikey said when he saw Donnie.

"Well I'm happy so let me smile." Donnie said and went to his room.

"that was weird." I said.

"wonder what the shell happened." Mikey said. About an hour later Raph came home.

"Look who's finally home." I said.

"yeah, yeah." Raph muttered.

"How was Rachel? You know since you followed your girlfriend." Mikey said. He's gonna get it. But Raph did something unexpected. He didn't hit Mikey or tell him to shut up.

"yeah, yeah." he said and want to his room. Mikey and I looked at him as he left.

"Did he just not hit me?" Mikey asked chocked.

"yep."

"I asked before and I'll ask again. What the shell happened?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know, Mike. I don't know."

Raph's POV.

I ignored Mikey's comment about the girlfriend part and went to my room. I was still a little chocked what had happened.

Flashback:

"what'cha talkin' 'bout?" I asked 'er while I still had my hand on 'er cheek.

"The purple dragons killed my little brother." She said and had a hard time fighting the tears.

"It's okay ta cry." I told 'er. She swallowed.

"I'm not one who cries." She said

"everyone cries. It doesn't mean yer weak." she closed 'er eyes and held 'er hand on my right arm, da same one I used ta hold 'er cheek.

"Rach, let yer dad handle this. Not ya." I said.

"I have for over 2 years. And the guy who killed Louis is still out there doing horrible things." She said.

"I promise ya, he will get his time. But ya can't put yourshelf at risk. I won't let ya." I told 'er. She looked in my eyes.

"Do you know how it feels like to dream about that night ever since it happened? To wake up and all you think about his seeing his beat up face and the tears slowly drying and you feel him stop breathing and you try to stop the feeling from his stomach but it's no use? All you can do is sit there with him in your arms and really feel the life from slowly fading away. You don't know how I feel." She said. I felt so bad for when she said dat. I could tell she felt quilty for what had happened to 'er little brother. I pulled 'er tight to mah and hugged 'er tight

"It wasn't yer fault." I said still hugging 'er.

"But it was. Mom was out of town and dad was working late. He had left me in charge and told us not to leave the house. But Louis wanted his favorite ice cream so bad and I couldn't say no. So we left. If I just had listened to dad Louis would still be alive." She was still fightin' da tears.

"Rachel, ya can't blaim yershelf for dat. Purple dragons is da ones who killed Louis, not ya. So don't blaim yershelf." I said and lifted up 'er chin so I could see 'er face. 'er eyes were glossy from da tears she was fightin'.

"and I'm sure Louis wouldn't want ya to blaim yershelf."

"he was just a little boy." She said in a weak voice.

"tell meh da whole thing, okay?" I told 'er. She nodded and told meh everything. From how Louis convinced 'er ta go buy sum icecream, how they heard footsteps and tried ta run away. Ta how they got beaten up by da purple dragons then how Hun came and planned ta kill both if 'em. How she held 'er little brother in 'er arms and wouldn't let go 'till 'er dad came. I felt so bad for 'er. I couldn't believe she had gone through all of dat. No wonder she didn't wanna tell us. She hated being reminded of dat night. Then I did something I never thaught I would do. I kissed 'er. On the lips, and ta my suprice she kissed back.

End of flashback.

Leo's POV

Donnie was really happy and smiling non-stop. He had made cookies and was running around the house like crazy. We didn't know why and everytime we asked him he would answer ' I'm just really happy. That's it.' And then there was Raph. Who didn't do much more than sit down on the couch starring to the tv but not watching. He didn't say much more then 'sure', 'whatever', 'okay'. Why was my brothers acting so strange? What had happened last night? And since they didn't answer me and Mikey had decided to ask the girls. So I was on my way over to Kate's house and Mikey was on his way over to Midnight's. I stopped in front of Dawn's door and gently knocked. Dawn opened up with a huge smile on her face. Now something must of happened between her and Donnie.

"Hi Leo. What's up? Come in." she said and opened the door for me. I walked in.

"hi Dawn. I just taught we could hang out for a bit."

"Okay sure, but I have a date with Donnie tonight just so you know." She said happily. So that's why Donnie's so happy. He got a date.

"It's fine. So what do you wanna do?" I asked her.

" I don't know what do you usually do?"

"train, read or meditate."

"can you teach me how to meditate?" She asked me.

"sure. You sit like this." I said and showed her. She had a little trouble how to sit so I help her.

"there. Now you hold your hands like this and just focus on your breathing." I told her.

"Like this?" She asked.

"yeah try not to lose your concentration." I saw her relax and just fokus on her breathing so I wanted to see how good she were.

"so you're going on a date with my brother?" No response.

"just remember he's really shy." still no response.

"and no funny business. A kiss or two are just fine but nothing else. I don't want to be an uncle anytime soon." not a thing.

"wow you're good."

"thanks." she said and opened her eyes.

"how good are you?" She asked. I smiled.

"try to break my concentration." I said and started meditating.

Dawn tried her best but she couldn't break it. Then she started to tickle me. That made me laugh.

"ha! I did it!"

"that was just pure luck." I told her.

She took a pillow and hit me with it.

"It was not! I have skills" I took a pillow and hit her.

"I have more skills then you'll ever have!" she hit me again and we started having a pillow fight. We were laughing and having a good time when her older brother, Alex came in the room. He looked around and looked really mad.

"Dawn Miranda william! What are you doing?" He yelled at her

"having a good time?" she more asked than said. He looked at me then back to her.

"We need to talk. In privite." He said. Dawn got up and left the room with her brother. I could still hear them though.

"Dawn what have I told you about having boys over?" He yelled.

"what's the big deal? He's just a friend!" Dawn yelled back.

"so? He's a guy. I know how guys think!"

"Leo's not like that! He's a good guy! So are his brothers!" That's true. I saw Dawn as a little sister. And Rach too.

"and how do you know that?!"

"I just know! I wouldn't be friends with him or hid brothers if they weren't nice guys!"

"look, I'm just looking out for you! I don't want to see you get hurt!"

"Alex, I am 15! I don't need you to babysit me!" after that it got quiet. They were probably talking and not yelling now. Dawn came back into the room.

"you heard us, didn't you?" She asked

"only the yelling. And thanks by the way for sticking up for us."

"no problem. I mean it. You are a really good guy." She said and hugged me.

"thanks. You're a good girl." I looked at the clock.

"shouldn't you get ready for the date?"

"oh right, thanks Leo."

"see you at school."

"bye."

"bye." I said and left. Now I knew why Donnie was so happy. He's got a great girl.

Mikey's POV

I walked to Rach's house and rang on the doorbell. I was expecting her to open when a grownup lady about 35 opened up, probably her mother. "Hi, is Rach in?" I asked. "I'm sorry but she's grounded" She answered. "Okay but can you tell her that Michelangelo was here? "I asked. "I Will." Her mother said and closed the door.

I turned away from the door and started to walk back when I heard 'Ninja Rap' by Vanilla ice playing. It came from the same house from an open window, I just knew it had to be Rach. I climbed up a tree and saw her kicking and punching on a bag similar to Raph's. I whistled and made her stop hitting the bag and looked surprised at me. She turned of the music and asked.

"Mikey?,what are you doing here?"

"I came to ask what has happened between you and Raph but then your mother said you are grounded"

She laughed.

"c'mon in and I'll explain"

"I taught you were grounded."

"I snuck out yesterday. And since when did I start doing as I was told?"

"good point." I said and climbed in her room.

"won't your parents be mad when they find out I snuck in?"

"I'm already graunded for who knows how long. What more can they do?" she said.

"Good point again. But what about me?" I asked.

"My door is lock and they don't have key. If they wanna come in you have time to hide." I sat down on her king sized bed. Rach sat down next to me.

"so what happened between you and Raph? Why is he acting so weird?" I asked her. She looked down on her hands.

"he stopped me from doing something stupid."

"what?" She was about to answer when we heard a knock.

"Rachel, I need to talk to you." A man said. Her dad I think.

"shit that's my dad. Hide under the bed." Rach whispered. I hid under the bed. I saw a couple of boxes under. One was open and it was filled with guns and other weapons? Geez, I did not wanna get on her bad side. I saw another box that side 'chockoboy 3' I wonder who chockoboy is. I pulled the box closer when I heard Mr James walk in and sit down on the bed.

"what do you need to talk about, dad?" Rach asked.

"I'm not here to yell at you, Rach." I smiled. Even her parents called her that.

"Really? Because it feels like that's all you and mom do."

"we don't know what to do. You never listen to us anymore. You're always in trouble in school. You barely talk to when you do, you snap at us."

"dad, I know you're disappointed in me. You don't have to tell me."

"I'm not disappointed in you. I know that Louis death was hard on you. You two were so close. But you can't keep this up. What happened to the girl Louis looked up to? The girl who did everything for him? kept her red hair? Jumped in the snow in shorts and a tank top? Where is she?" I wonder who Louis is.

"I guess she died with him." wait Louis died? Maybe he's chockoboy.

"I want my daughter back. We all lost Louis. Please don't make me lose you too."

"You won't dad. I promise."

"Good. I love you Rach."

"I love you too, dad." I heard the door close then the lock.

"You can come out now. It's safe." She said. I crawled back out.

"more safe then under your bed. You wanna kill someone?" I joked.

"Only Hun." She was dead serious.

"why?" I said and sat on the bed.

"he killed my brother."

"So Louis was your brother?" She nodded. I hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Rach."

"he gave me that nickname. When he was 4 and I was 7." We smiled.

"so that's why the purple dragons are after you?"

"yep. I don't wanna talk about it. I don't want this to end up like it did with Brooklyn boy."

"Yeah, what happened between you and Raphie boy?" She smiled a small smile.

"he kissed me." She said

"what?" I did not expect to hear that.

"more details please." I sang.

"He stopped me from going in to the purple dragons headquarter and he wanted to know why I wanted to hurt them so bad. I don't know why but I told him everything while he was comforting me. Then he kissed me."

Raphie boy kissed Rach. I can't wait until I can tease him.

"did you kiss back?"

"yeah. I did." She said with a light blush. I hugged her tight.

"I'm so happy for you. Now you're together and then when you marry each other you'll be the sister I always wanted!" I said.

"god Mikey. We just kissed. We're not together." I felt disappointed.

"oh, why not? Don't you like him? I know he likes you? Why can't you get together and get married so you can be my sister? Stop being shelfish and think about me!" I said. Rach started laughing so bad she fell off the bed.

"Mikey, if Raph wanna be with me, he'll have to ask. And I'm 15. I'm not even allowed to get married." I quickly got up.

"where you going?" She asked.

"home." I said and climbed down and ran home. I was gonna convince Raphie to ask Rach to be his girlfriend.

Dawn's POV

Leo had left and Alex wasn't happy to hear I was going on a date but right now I didn't care. My outfit was a dark red blouse with a skirt and black tights with mine white converses. I had put on mascara, eyeliner and red eye shadow. My hair was untouched except for the little braid I had made in the middle of it. I saw the clock,it was 7.30 PM, Donnie should be here soon to pick me up. I put in two little white pearl earrings when i heard Alex shout from downstairs

"Dawn, your date is here!" I ran down the stairs and saw Alex and Donnie talk with each other in a friendly way. Alex might be jealous but could behave for new people especially date ones. "Hi Donnie!" I said and saw how he stared at me.

"Hi Dawn" he answered. "Now Please be home safely and not too late since you got a test tomorrow" Alex said to me. "Don't worry Alexander, I will be careful with her." Donnie said and then we left.

When we got out I asked "Where are you taking me, Don?"

"To a nice place far away." He answered. "So are we gonna walk to the date?" I said referring to the point that we didn't had a vechile."No, I'm gonna give you a ride in ninja style!" He said with a smiled on his face."How, when we don't have anything to ride with?" "I'll show you, come on"

He said and we walked to the roof of a building with the sight over new york,I have seen this alot of times and didn't hope this was the place."Is this the place?" I asked,trying to not sound too disappointed. "nope" Donnie said and knelt down with his back towards me.

"Get on" I looked confused at him but got on his back and asked "Is this gonna be dangerous?"

He looked at me and shook his head. "No, just hold on tight!" Donnie said and smiled at me before he started to run,my eyes were wideopen and I saw a gap between this building and another, He was going to jump. "Donnie are you crazy? It will never work!" I said a bit scared. "Just trust me and don't let go!" he said to me. I closed my eyes and felt how we left the building, I felt the cool breeze in my face and thought we fell and didn't dare to look.

"You can open your eyes or else you'll miss something great." I heard Donnie said. I open up and got really amazed of what I saw. The lights over New York sparkled so much that it looked like a rainbow had been shattered below me and Donnie. "Wow..." was all I could say. Donnie just chuckled and kept on jumping from building to building.

I enjoyed the view until we reached a forest and Donnie led me in with him holding my hand. We walked for a bit when we reached a huge lake that sparkled in the moonlight and over the lake there was plenty of fireflies in different colours.

"Donnie, It's soo beautiful here" I said and smiled in awe. "Not as beautiful as you" Donnie said and hugged me while blushing. I blushed as well and kissed him at the cheek. We sat down before the lake at two rocks and enjoyed the cookies Donnie hade made while talking.

"Dawn? are you mad at me for not telling about the turtle thing?" He asked.

"No, just disappointed that you didn't told me directly" I answered.

"But if I told you, you would just thought I was creepy and avoid me, You wouldn't like me if I'd told you" He looked down. I took his watch and twisted it so he became a turtle and looked straight in his eyes. "Donatello, I don't care how you look, I like you just the way you are, turtle or not" I said smiling. "Really?" he asked. "Really" I answered and kissed his cheek.

We got up but he tripped and fell into the water. "Donnie!" I yelled but he soon came up "Help me up please?" I smiled and said "No, I'm not falling for that one" "what?" Donnie said and played stupid. "If I help you up then you gonna pull me down."

Donnie got up from the water and said "I would never do that, now give me a hug!" "No way, you're wet!" I said and backed a few steps. "Then I'll have to catch you" he said and started to chase me. He soon caught me. "Hey what are you-"I started before he jumped down with me in the lake. I was dripping wet but my makeup wasn't ruined. He kissed me and said "You're so cute." I blushed madly but said "You're cuter." we got up from the water and headed home.

* * *

Chapter 6

Rachel's POV

It's been 1½ months since we met the guys for the first time and they revealed their secret. We have gotten closer the turtles in both a friendly and romantic way. We hang out more without mine parents being mad at me for being out late since they seemed to trust the guys.

We was in their lair and hang out and ordered pizza like we usually did when we heard a knock on their door. Directly after the knock a tall guy around 17 with long black hair, a red shirt and grey jeans walked in. "Hi guys!" he said and got greeted by the turtles.

"Hi Casey!" I heard Raph said and they started to fight in a friendly but hard way. All the other turtles started to laugh when I and Dawn sat confused.

Who was this guy named Casey? I had never seen or heard about him before. I turned to Dawn and asked if she knew and of course she did.

"Do you know who this guy is?" I asked. "I heard he is a close friend to the family, well mostly to Raph." She answered not really sure. Suddenly Casey sat between us and put his arms around our shoulders.

"Who are these hot chicks?" I started to get annoyed, how did he dare to flirt with us, didn't he know we already had boyfriends? "I'm Dawn and that's Rach, could you please take of your arms?" Kate said.

"Why, Isn't this nice?" he said. We both slapped him in the face and I said "Sorry dude but we already have our guys!"

"man, you two can hit hard." he said and rubbed his cheeks after removing his arms.

"trust me, we know." Mikey said and rubbed his arms. Yeah, we hit him alot. And sometimes we train with the guys so they know that we can hit HARD.

"so who's the lucky guys?" Casey asked. Donnie and Dawn blushed.

"Donnie, never knew you had it on ya. Congratulations! You got a hot babe." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Case.". Casey put his arm around me again and looked at me.

"babe, who's your lucky guy?" I hated when people called me babe, Raph learned that the hard way.

"remove your arm, or you'll never be able to use it again." I threatened. Casey laughed a little.

"you're funny." I glared at him.

"Casey, you should do as she says." Leo said.

"nah, she won't hurt me."

Raph and Leo did a facepalm. They knew. I grabbed his arm, lifted it off then twisted it to his back then pushed him off the couch.

"no sweat." I said

"damn, you gotta be Raph's girl." Casey said. Raph, Mikey and Dawn laughed at Casey. Donnie sat down next to Dawn and she rested her head at his shoulders.

"what brings ya over, Casey?" Raph asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the farmhouse with me and April?" He asked. Who's April? Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?

"sure. We have a week off from school." Leo said.

"awesome!" Mikey yelled.

"You girls can come too." Casey told us.

"I'm not sure my brother or my parents will let me." Dawn said.

"please, Dawn. Please, please, please." Mikey begged her.

"I can try." Dawn began

"Yes!" Mikey yelled

"but no promises." she finished. Mikey hugged her.

"yes!" He was like a five year old boy.

"what about you, Rach?" Casey asked. Raph came and sat down. He pulled me up to his lap.

"course she can! She can't last a week without meh!" He said.

"Thanks so much for letting me talk for my self, Brooklyn-boy." I said.

"sorry, Rach." he said. I rolled my eyes at the nickname. He started to kiss my neck.

"eww! Get a room!" Mikey yelled at us.

"gladly." Raph said. I gasped, turned around and hit his cheast.

"I'm only 15, perv." He smiled at me. I shook my head.

"So when are we leaving?" Donnie asked.

"tonight." Casey said.

"then we better start packing." Leo said. Dawn and I got up and started to walk towards the exit.

"where ya two goin'?" Raph asked.

"Home. We need to convince our parents to let us come." Dawn said.

"and then we need to pack." I said. Raph and Donnie got up.

"you two need to pack too and it's better if you're not there when we ask our parents. We might have to lie." Dawn said. Donnie walked up to her.

"I'll come over to you after I finished packing."

"Do that, but try not let my parents or Alex see you. Just in case." She said.

"I will. Be safe."

"I promise." Donnie gave her a quick kiss. Raph walked over to me and gave me a sweet kiss.

"see ya later." he said.

"alligator." I joked

"I'm a turtle, not an alligator."

"Let's go, Lizzy. Be with your boyfriend later." Dawn said and dragged me out.

It took a while until we convinced our parents and we had to lie. They think we're going to a vacation on our own to New Jersey. I walked to my room, locked the door as I always do and started packing. I had music on the high volume. I walked over to my closet and took out some clothes. I walked over to my bag that was on the bed when I saw Raph standing there.

"ahhh!" I yelled while I dropped my clothes and covered my face in my hands. Raph laughed at that.

"Rach? You alright?" my mom asked

"Yeah mom, I just saw a spider?" I yelled

"since when did you get scared of spiders?" She asked.

"it got me off guard." I yelled. Raph was still laughing.

"don't scare me like that, ever again." I told him. He walked over to me and took his hands around my waist.

"I'm sorry. Taught ya heard meh come in." He said and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We both smiled then he kissed me.

"You're forgiven." I said after we pulled away.

"good. Do ya need help packin'?" He asked and picked up my clothes.

"No thank you." I said and took the clothes from his hands. I walked over to my bed and put them in my bag.

"Ya sure?"

"If you want to help that bad, you can get me my hair brush and my make up bag over there." I said and pointed to where they were. Raph got them for me.

"here ya go."

"thanks, Brooklyn-Boy." I finished packing.

"are ya ready ta go?" He asked.

"Yep. I'm gonna use the front door and you'll use my window." I grabbed my bag and walked down stairs. I said goodbye to my parents.

I walked out and saw Raph standing by his motor cycle.

"sweet! Can I drive?" I asked when he gave me a helmet.

"first of all, it's mah bike and no one else drives it. Second of all yer not even old enough ta drive a bike or a car." he said. I sat down behind him.

"hold on tight, girly" I took my arms around his waist and Raph drove back to the lair.

Dawn's POV:

I can't belive that my parents and my brother thinks I'm going to New Jersey with Lizzy on vacation. But who cares? I'm going to have a great time. When I got to my room, Donnie was already there.

"Hey, Don." I said and hugged him.

"Hey, Dawn." He hugged me back.

"Did you lie to your parents or do they know the truth?" Donnie ask

"Little bit of both. They think I'm going to New Jersey with just Lizzy but I'm going near New Jersey with you guys too."

"clever."

"I know right?" I said while I took out a bag.

"Do you need help?" He asked

"It's okay, I got it." I said and took out some of my clothes and put them in the bag. I walked to the bathroom and took my make-up, hair brush, toothbrush and tooth paste. I walked back in and put them in the bag. It didn't take long until I was finished.

"There, all done." I said.

"I'll meet you outside." Donnie said, kissed me and jumped out of the window. I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs.

"Bye mom, dad, Alex! I love you!" I yelled.

"Bye sweetie. Love you too." My mom said and hugged me.

"Be safe and call everyday, princess." My dad said then he kissed me on my forehead and gave me a big hug.

"Don't miss me too much now, little sis." Alex joked. I hugged him then he kissed my cheek.

"Bye everyone!" I yelled

"Bye!" I walked outside and closed the door. Donnie was standing a few houses away. I walked up to him and he took my bag from me.

"I'll carry that."

"What a gentleman." I said and interlocked my fingers with his. We walked hand-in-hand all the way to the lair. When we got there, Jojo was already there.

"Everyone here? Good, now let's pick up April and Casey." Leo said and we all walked to the garage. Everyone was gonna ride in the car expect Raph who was gonna drive his bike. I didn't know why Lizzy wasn't gonna ride with him. Leo drove us to a store called '2nd time around'. A minute later Casey and a beautiful red haired girl came. That must be April. They got in the car too.

"Hi I'm April O'Neil." April said.

"Dawnella William." I smiled

"Rachel James." Lizzy smiled at her. April smiled back. After a while the car needed some gas. Leo pulled over and everyone got out. We saw Raph driving on one wheel.

"Show off!" Lizzy yelled at him. He parked in front of her.

"You like it." He said with a wink. We all walked into the store. We bought some drinks and something to eat.

For some reason Lizzy was really quick. She left the store before everyone else. We all walked out of the store and was ready to drive away when Raph spoke.

"Where da shell is mah bike?" He asked. We all looked around. His bike were nowhere to be seen and Lizzy was gone to.

"Where's Rach?" Mikey asked. Raph's eyes grew big.

"Oh no, she didn't." He said and just then Lizzy came driving Raph's bike.

"Rach! Get off of my bike!" He yelled.

"If you want it, come and get it!" She yelled and drove off. Raph tried to run after her but it was no use.

"She is even old enough to drive a motorcycle?" Casey asked

"Nope." I answered

"You would think the daughter of a FBI agent would follow the laws." April said

"One would think, yeah." I said. Raph came back and got in the car. Leo started to drive again and it didn't take long untill we where at the farmhouse. Lizzy was already there. Raph walked up to her, a little mad.

"Rach, don't ya ever steal mah bike again. Got it?" He asked. Lizzy smiled and pulled Raph close to her. She then gave him a loooong french kiss. After about 1 ½ minute she pulled away.

"What did ya do again?" Raph asked. Lizzy smirked.

"She got him wrapped around her finger." Casey said. We took our bags out from the car and into the house. It was real cozy inside. I felt Donnie hugging me from behind.

"Is nice here? Isn't it?" He asked

"Yes it is. But mostly because you are here." I said and kissed his cheek.

Aprils POV

We had spent the day here to pack up and make ourselves comfortable in the farmhouse. The turtles had really made an success by getting their selves so good friends/girlfriends. Both Lizzy and Dawn was very nice girls but I felt we had to get closer in some way if we're gonna be real friends. Just a bit from here there was a hot spring, there we could talk like the girls we were without being disturbed from the boys. They were in Dawn's room and talked, I knocked on the door and heard a very calm "Come in" I opened and didn't believe how clean it was in there. After being with the turtles and having an older brother I thought it would be a mess in Dawn's room, but I was wrong.

"Hi April, is there something on your mind?" Lizzy asked me.

"Well yes, since we're girls and don't know each other very well I thought we could take a relaxing bath in the hot spring and learn each other better." I said.

They looked at me and nodded, they quickly got their bath clothes and towels. We said we were going out for a while and didn't want company if it wasn't a serious case. The guys nodded and stayed when we left. In just 20 minutes we were at the spring and checked if anyone was there so we could change without being seen. We didn't take any risks to change open so we hid behind some bushes to cover, with 4 teenage ninja boys and 1 Casey you could never know what they planned.

Casey's POV

We had sneaked after the girls like the pervs we are to see them when they bathed at the spring. We had sadly missed the changing scene but at least we were able to see the girls in bikini's for the first time, I could see Raph's and Donnie's eyes were filled with joy to see their girls in that state, Mikey and Leo wasn't as excited but at least looked forward to it. April never had showed me that before so I was excited as well. The girls came out and looked so hot! I couldn't think about how they could be hotter than they already was, but in bikinis they were just gorgeous to look at.

They got down in the water and started to talk, now we could know what secrets they had hidden for us. But they didn't say something we didn't already knew, In fact , Leo had been bored and walked back to the house which he never should if he was a perv.

"And then, she wanted more so I tripped her into a pool of mud." Dawn said and the girls started to laugh. "Man, I had totally forgot that fight between you and Nicole" Rach said and continued to laugh, but suddenly a button on Aprils top broke off making her show more of her breasts. "God damn it, this was new!" April said. The guys looked at me, I had shot a little rock to make it go up a bit. The girls got up and were about to change when Mikey said "Yeah, they are gonna change!" Raph covered Mikey's mouth but it was too late, they had heard him, we were busted. The girls looked to the tree we hide in and screamed.

"Donnie you PERV!"

"Brooklyn-boy you Idiot!"

"Get out of here now!" the girls screamed and threw rocks at us, we jumped down and ran to safety at the farmhouse.

Normal POV

Leo sat at the house and read a book when the other guys came running in.

"quick everyone, hide!" Mikey said and hide behind the couch, Casey ran upstairs, Donnie hid in a closet and Raph hid in a box. Leo stood there confused and was about to ask what happened when the girls came in and didn't look very happy.

"Alright Leo, were are they?" Lizzy asked sounding a little scary. Leo decided to tell and pointed to where they had been hiding. The girls took one pillow each and hit the guys when they were found.

"OW! OW! OW!" They guys yelled as the girls hit them.

"Who's idea was it?" April asked

"Casey's. He's upstairs." Donnie said. All the girls ran up and started hitting Casey.

"It's yer fault, Mikey. If ya could just held yer mouth shut, we would of seen 'em change." Raph said.

"I'm sorry okay?" Mikey said. They boys could hear Casey's cry for help but they didn't do anything. Casey soon got downstairs.

"Thanks for rating me out." He said.

"No problem." Donnie said.

"Leo, you shouldn't have left. We saw little of April's one boob." Mikey said.

"Well, they girls aren't mad at me. So I'm glad I left." Leo said.

"C'mon, they know it was a joke. They'll laugh at this with us." Casey said. Leo flipped the page.

"I wouldn't count on it." He said. The girls walked downstairs, dressed in they regular clothes. They didn't even look at the guys.

"We're gonna make some muffins. What flavor do you want, Leo?" Dawn asked.

"Chocolate, please." Leo answered. The girls smiled at him then went in the kitchen.

"Aren't they gonna ask us what flavor we want?" Mikey asked.

"Told you, they are mad." Leo said and continued reading his book. About 15 minutes later the girls came in the living room with a plate of chocolate muffins. She handed it to Leo.

"Here you go Leo. Straight from the oven." Rach smiled.

"Thanks, girls." Leo said and took a bit from one.

"Wow, these are really good." He said

"Thanks. It was mine and Dawn's own recipe."

"I'll get you something to drink." Dawn said and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Leo. Share a little?" Casey asked.

"Nope." Dawn came out with a glass of lemonade.

"Here, a glass of lemonade." She said and gave him the glass.

"Thanks, Dawn."

"We're going outside. If you want anything, just call for us." April said.

"Okay, will do. Thanks girls." Leo smiled.

"No problem." They girls said and walked out.

The boys looked at Leo.

"They treat you like you're their king or something." Mikey said.

"This should be fun." Leo said and smirked.

During the whole day the girls ignored the boys expect Leo and Master Splinter and did everything they do asked them. Raph and Donnie didn't like that their girls were so mad at them. Casey didn't admit that he hated that April was mad at him but he did hate it. Then it was time for bed. April, who was supposed to share a room with Casey, was gonna sleep with Rach in her room. The two girls changed into their which were some basketball shorts and a tank-top.

"I can't believe Casey did that!" April said.

"I can't believe all of them did it." Rach said.

"Those pervs." April said. Rach hugged her legs.

"Is there something wrong, Rach?"April asked.

"No." Rach lied.

"I can tell that you are lying. Now tell me." April sat next to her. Rach looked down.

"I don't know if I can trust Raph."

"What? Why not? This will past. We're gonna be mad, then they'll apologize and everything will be alright." April said.

"How can I be sure he won't spy on me again? He's always joking about sex and that stuff and now he spys on us while we're in bikinis and when we were about to change. There's nothing that says he won't do it again. And who knows, maybe he has done it before." Rach said and hugged her knees tighter. April put her arm around her.

"Rachel, I'm sure Raph's not like that. He cares too much about you to hurt you."

"It's just I'm really feel uncomfortable about that stuff. And Raph's a teenage guy. I know how they think."

"Raph knows you're not ready so don't worry about it okay?"

"I'm not so sure about that." Rach whispered.

"What did you say?" April asked.

"Nothing, let's go to bed." Rach said and went to bed. On the other side of the door stood Raph, who had heard everything. Even when Rach whispered and April hadn't heard. His head fell. His girlfriend didn't trust him. He wouldn't take stuff that far if she weren't ready, or would he? Raph walked sadly to his room.

"Did you talk to them? How did it go?" Casey asked. Raph kept looking down as he laid down on his bed.

"Raph? You there?" Casey asked. Raph just laid there, thinking what a bad boyfriend he was to Rach. Casey gave up and went back to his room. On his way back he saw Donnie by Dawn's door.

"Dawn, I'm so sorry." He said

"Well, sucks to be you then! Now go away! I wanna sleep!" Dawn yelled from the other side of the door. Donnie sighed and walked back to his room. This night sucked for everyone.

* * *

Chapter 7

Dawn's POV

I was really mad at the guys, especially at Donnie. I never thought he would peek on me, he didn't seem to be like that kind of guy. Maybe I should've listen to Alex and stay away from boys, he was right, in the end they were hurting your feelings. I decided that tomorrow I'll talk with Donnie after a good nights sleep.

_I was home, but it looked messy, like there just been a party. I walked further in and saw my parents covered in blood. There was 5 Purple dragons who just stood there and laughed at the sight. Alex then appeared before me "Alex!" I yelled happily and was about to hug him but then he faded away. "Alex WAIT!" I screamed._

_Then I was in a dark room with Donnie standing behind me and started to kiss my neck. While doing this held me so tight that I couldn't escape, and had a sly grin on his face._

I woke up and started to breathe heavily. Had I left my family to die by the Purple dragons? And was I stuck with a perverted boyfriend?

I went outside to take some air after that dream. I got out and climbed up in a tree and sat there for a long while, crying and looking at the stars but this night not even Pegasus showed up. I felt lonely. Suddenly I felt some ones hand on my shoulder, I looked beside me and saw Leo.

"Hi Dawn, something wrong?" If it wasn't for my teary eyes he wouldn't noticed.

"well, sort of.." I told about the dream I had, how I felt that I've left my family and how I felt about Donnie. Leo sat there and listened to every word I said.

When I was done he spoke up. "Donnie is a perv, yes, but all guys are in this age, even myself. I don't think Donnie would ever do something to hurt you on purpose."

I looked at him but then down at my knees. "And don't worry about your family, Alex did martial arts, right? Then, there is nothing to fear." He continued.

I didn't know why but it felt like Leo was right about everything, even about Donnie. I hugged Leo "thank you, Leo" I said and then we walked in to sleep again. The first thing in the morning I would say sorry to Donnie for yelling at him.

Normal POV

The next morning Rachel woke up because of April's loud snoring. She got out of bed and was about to walk downstairs when she met Dawn.

"Morning Dawn." She said

"Morning, Lizzy." Dawn smiled.

"Had a good sleep?" Lizzy asked when they started to walk down the stairs.

"not really."

"Oh, how come?"

"I just had a bad dream, I don't wanna talk about it."

"Ok but if you need someone to Talk to I'm here for you."

"thank you" When the girls got downstairs they got greeted by Mikey running towards them. When he got infront of them, he sat down at his knees.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry, please forgive me, I'll never do it again" he begged. The girls looked at each other a little bit befuddled at the sight. They never thought that Mikey would sit down on his knees and begging for forgiveness.

"Mikey, it's ok" Rach said.

"We forgive you" Dawn said. Mikey got up and hugged them. "Thank you, I couldn't stand you both being mad at me and treat Leo like he was better than me" Mikey said.

"But he is better than you" Dawn said sounding really serious but really wasn't. "What?" Mikey asked a little sad at what he just had heard. "We're just messing with you, Mike" Rach said. The two girls kissed his cheeks and walked to the kitchen to have some breakfast. Mikey stood there while blushing and having a huge smile on his face. Donnie and Raph who had seen the whole thing sat there with their mouths open.

"Bro, what da Shell?" Raph asked.

"Your girlfriends like me better than they like you" Mikey said.

Dawn rose from the chair and walked towards Donnie "Donnie, we need to talk, now" She said with a serious face.

"Yeah, sure " he said and got up from his chair.

The couple went outside to have a talk.

"look, Dawn, I'm really sor-" Donnie started but was interrupted by Dawn hugging him.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about, you're a teenage guy, I'm the one who should be apologizing." Dawn said a bit sad.

"For what? You haven't done anything wrong." He said.

"Yes I have, I yelled at you and overreacted, I'm so sorry Donnie" Dawn said hugging him tighter.

Donnie looked down at his girlfriend and kissed her forehead.

"How about we both apologize then move on like the happy couple we are?" He asked. Dawn looked in his eyes and smiled.

"I'll like that." Donnie smiled and leaned in. So did Kate and they kissed. Mikey, who was spying from the window turned to Raph.

"Looks like you're the only one who's got a girlfriend that's mad you." He said.

"What are ya talkin' 'bout? April's still mad at Casey." Raph said.

"Nope. He's upstairs apologizing to her right now." Mikey said and pointed upstairs.

"Dat's just great." Raph said and crossed his arms.

"Why won't you just go over there to Midnight and apologize to her? I know you want to."

"It won't help." Raph said

"C'mon, sure it will. I know she's a hothead too but she can't stay mad at you forever. Well she can if you don't apologize to her."

"ya don't know what yer talkin' 'bout." Raph said and got out of the chair. He walked outside and slammed the door. Donnie and Dawn looked at him with a questioning look on their faces when he passed them.

"what was that all about?" Dawn asked.

"He may be my brother, but that doesn't mean I understand him." Donnie answered.

Raph's POV

I walked in to the forest and punched some trees, I felt really disappointed in myself, my own girlfriend didn't trust me anymore.

Sure I was a pervert but I wasn't that bad, or was I? Maybe I should go apologize to Rach just like Mikey said, Wait, did I just agree on something Mikey said? Shell, this is bad.

I got to the lake and started to throw some rocks in the lake when I felt something crawling on my back. It crawled onto my arm when I saw how huge the bug actually was, it was the size of my hand and I couldn't help but scream

"Get it off, Get it off, Get it off!" I screamed while I tried to take it off but I fell in the lake.

When I got my head over the water I saw Dawn and Rach running towards the lake.

"What happened? Are you alright Raph?" Dawn asked.

I pointed to the huge bug by Dawn's foot and said "It was a huge bug!" Dawn looked where I pointed and screamed when she saw it was starting to crawl on her leg.

"Aaah! Take it off!" She screamed. Rach walked over to her, took the bug and smashed it against a tree and then stepped on it.

"You guys are such a whimps, was it really that hard to take off a bug, pussies?" She asked kind of annoyed.

"Thanks Lizzy, you know bugs aren't the best friends of mine" Dawn said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm goin' inside" Rach said and left me still in the water and Dawn just stood there and watched me strangely.

"Aren't you gonna get up, Raph?" She asked. "Oh, right" I said and got up.

"Ya know Rach da most, right? How da shell can I apologize ta 'er?" I asked

"It isn't a hard thing to do, Raph. Just tell her that you're sorry and she won't be mad at you." Dawn answered. But I knew that wasn't gonna do it. If she didn't trust me it would take more than an apology to make it up to her.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked when she saw my concerned face.

"She hasn't told, has she?" I asked

"Told me what?"

"Nuttin'." I lied

"Raph, tell me, you can trust me." Dawn said.

"Apparently Rach doesn't trust meh." I muttered.

"Wait, what?" Dawn asked confused.

"I overheard Rach talkin' ta April last night when I was gonna apologize to 'er and she told April that she couldn't trust me." I said and looked down. Dawn took her hand on my shoulder and lifted up my head.

"Raphael, she does trust you. You're the only one who knows the whole story about her little brother. She hasn't told the others. And she's told you probably everything about herself. She trusts you. I know she does."

"It's not 'bout dat kinda stuff. It's 'bout me being a pervert." I told her.

"I'm gonna tell you the same thing Leo told me, all the guys at your age are pervs. And you're a good guy and won't take things too far."

"Really? 'Cuz Rach didn't sound like I was."

"She's just uncomfortable and insecure about that kinda stuff. Like I said, apologize to her and convince her you're never gonna do that without her permission. Don't leave her alone until she's forgiven you."

"Thanks, Dawn. You're a good friend." I told her. Dawn smiled and walked away. I looked at the dead bug. She sure was annoyed and angry but Dawn was right. I'm gonna apologize to her tonight, when everyone's asleep so no one can spy on us. That way I can make sure she forgives me. I walked back to the farmhouse and sat down on the couch and watched some tv. The hours passed and nothing really happened. Then Mikey came in with some pizza and suddenly dropped it on my face.

"oopss." Mikey said.

"Mikey." I said angry.

"I'm sorry?" I took off the pizza and pushed it into his mouth.

"Here, if ya lucky it'll go to yer head. Dat way ya won't be so stupid." I said and started to make my way to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower!" I yelled and closed the door. I stood in the shower and sang when the hot water got replaced by ice cold water. I heard the door being slammed shut so I know someone did that on purpose. Either it was Mikey, Casey or Rach. I didn't know who though. I got out and dried myself and put on my mask, pads and belt. I took my sais and walked out of the bathroom.

"Ready for dinner?" Mikey asked.

"Just don't hit meh with da food." I said and sat down by the table. Mikey had made, guess what? Pizza. We all sat down and ate while laughing and talking. Not Rach though. She barely touched her food.

"What's the matter, dudette? Don't like my food?" Mikey asked

"Oh it's great, Mikey. I'm just not very hungry." She lied but only Dawn and I noticed. The day went on quite good for everyone except for me. But now it was the middle of the night and nothing could possibly go wrong. I snuck into Rach's room and saw her sleeping, she looked really peaceful. I smiled when I saw her. I closed the door and she instantly turned around, making myself scared at the thought that I might have woken her up. I didn't wanna get punched so I sat down a bit from the bed and called out her name. She then woke up.

"What?" She asked not fully awake.

"Rach it's me. I wanna talk." I told her

"You just had to do it in the middle of the night, right?" She asked.

"Well, yeah." I said. She shook her head and laid back down.

"I don't wanna talk. I'm sleepy." She said and pulled the blanket over her head, I walked up to the bed and sat down next to her.

"I know yer awake." I said.

"No, I'm sleeping. Can't you hear? Zzzzzz." She said. I chuckled at her silliness.

"I'm not leaving 'till I get ta talk with ya."

"But I'm tired." She whined.

"I don't care. I wanna talk now."

"Brooklyn-boy, go back to sleep." She said.

"I can do this all night, ya know." She pulled down the blanket so I could see her face.

"Fine, what do you wanna talk to me about?" She asked in surrender.

"Why don't ya trust meh?" I asked and looked straight in her eyes. She looked down in guilt. She sat up but didn't say anything.

"You overheard me and April." She said, not asked.

"Yeah, I did." She stayed quiet.

"Do ya really think I would make ya do something ya don't want?" I asked her.

"To be honest, I don't know." My heart sank when she said that.

"oh." Was all I managed to say. We both looked down then I grabbed her hand and pulled it to my chest where my heart was. She looked at me, slightly confused.

"Do ya feel dat?" I asked her.

"Feel what?" She asked.

"Mah heart's racing. It always does when I'm with ya." I said and made her blush. She tried to hid it but failed miserably.

"I will never hurt ya. I would rather die than see ya hurt."

"Do you really mean that, Brooklyn-boy?" She asked.

"I do." I did a sly grin when I saw her blush and smile again. She pulled me closed and gave me a huge hug. It felt good to have her in my arms again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in my ear. I turned my head and kissed her.

Mikey's POV

I woke up and didn't want to make breakfast alone. I didn't wanna wake Leo up because he couldn't cook. I couldn't wake Master Splinter up because he was old and it would be mean. I didn't wanna wake the couples up that slept in the same room, so that left Raph and Rach. Raph would probably hit me so I decided to wake up Rach and ask her to make breakfast with me. I walked in her room.

"Hey, Rach, do you wanna make breakfast with me?" I asked then looked at the bed. There I saw Raph holding Rach closed to him, both fast asleep. Man, now I gotta make breakfast on my own. I was about to walk out when I felt a pillow on my head. I turned around and saw Raph looking at me.

"What are ya doing in here, shell for brains?" He asked me.

"I didn't wanna make breakfast alone so I taught I'd ask Rach to help me. I didn't think you were in here." I said a bit loud.

"Shh." Raph said while putting a finger near his mouth, then gestured to Rach, who turned around and buried her head on Raph's chest. I gotta admit, it was a cute sight. But I didn't dare to say that.

"I'll just go then." I said and left. I closed the door behind me.

"Man, I gotta make breakfast on my own." I said to myself and started to make breakfast.

* * *

Chapter 8

Master Splinter's POV

I woke up to the smell of something delicious. I knew it had to be Michelangelo making breakfast again, but this time it was not burning. I got dressed and walked downstairs.

"Good morning master Splinter!" Michelangelo said when I got to the kitchen. I sat down at the table. April, Leonardo, Donatello and Dawnella were already sitting there.

"Good morning my sons, April and Dawnella." I said.

"Good morning." They all said. Michelangelo gave all of us a plate of scrambled eggs with some bacon and toast.

"Here you go guys." He said.

"Shouldn't we wake up Casey, Raph and Rach?" April asked.

"You can go wake up Casey if you want but I don't think you should wake up Rach and Raphie boy. They're having a lovey dovey moment." Michelangelo said.

"We didn't have a lovey dovey moment, Mikey!" Raphael yelled from upstairs.

"Geez, how did you hear that?" Michelangelo yelled back.

"Yer aren't exactly quiet!" Raphael yelled again.

"Could you two knock it off? Some people are trying to eat breakfast!" Leonardo yelled. They all got quiet. A few moments later we heard footsteps from the stairs then a loud scream. Dawnella quickly got up from her chair and ran towards the scream.

"What happen?" She asked concerned.

"I fell down the stairs." Rachel answered.

"When will you learn, Lizzy?" Dawnella asked.

"I'm tired, okay? Someone, not mention names, Brooklyn-boy woke me up in the middle of the night." Rachel answered slightly annoyed. Then Dawnella, Rachel and Raphael came into the kitchen. They sat down by the table and started to eat their breakfast. April had gone to wake up Casey, who now also sat by the table.

"How did you fall down the stairs?" Michelangelo asked Rachel.

"I'm a klutz, especially when I'm not fully awake." Rachel answered.

"And Raphie boy caught you before you hit the floor. Didn't he?" Michelangelo teased while making a kiss-face. Raphael hit him on the back of his head.

"So I did, got a problem with dat?" Raphael said.

"Raphie boy and Rach sitting in a tree." Michelangelo started singing.

"Mike, ya betta' start runnin'." Raphael said in a harsh tone.

"Raphael, Michelangelo. Ten flips now." I spoke.

"Fine." They both said and got up. They walked to an open space and started to do their flips.

"Such energy are wasted." I said and shook my head.

"When will we start training?" Leonardo asked.

"Shut up." Donatello said. He obviously did not want to train.

Dawn's POV

When I heard Leo say the word 'training' my eyes quickly turned to Lizzy who nodded, she knew what I thought. She gave me a nod and I spoke up

"Training? Can we join as well?" I asked.

Master Splinter looked at me and gave me a little smile.

"of course you can" he said.

Me and Rachel started to smile and looked at each other again. When we trained, we used to team up against the guys. Donnie saw this and said

"But this time without teaming up"

"What!? We've never been training alone before" I said.

"Hey, I have!" Lizzy said. I looked at her with a face that said 'shut up'. "When I think about it, No I haven't" Lizzy said. I might be looking cute and all but I could give her death glares too.

We started a glaring competition at each other but got interrupted by Mikey saying

"Hey, what are the dudettes doing?"

Leo and Donnie looked at him and said "I don't know".

After 20 minutes we got ready to train for the first time alone against the guys. I didn't like this feeling, usually when one of us got down , the other one took over. And it didn't help that the guys had weapons and we didn't.

We trained in pairs and I got paired up with Mikey, I bet his nunchakus hurt like shell.

"This isn't fair, he got weapons when I don't" I whined. Lizzy rolled her eyes and said

"You got your fists, use them"

"But he has nunchakus!" I said.

"Don't worry dudette, it's Raph's work to hurt people and not mine" Mikey said. Right when he said that, I got a thought that I might train against Raph after Mikey, that scared me a little.

Normal POV

The fight began with Dawn kicking Mikey in his stomach, making him fly a few meters back but he landed perfectly. He started to run towards Dawn with his nunchakus swinging like crazy, She did her best to avoid them but got hit several times. She still stood up after that attack and was about to punch him when he jumped up and was about to deliver a kick when Dawn grabbed his leg and threw him down to the ground.

"Dawn sure knows how to fight, right Rach?" Leo asked. "Yeah, she have been doing martial arts since 8th grade together with her brother and I with my father so we're pretty good, but we're nearly unstoppable together" Rach said.

Dawn got kicked to the ground and lied defenseless, Mikey had the advantage when Rach saw the look in Dawn's eyes and realized what Dawn was going to do.

"She will never avoid that" Casey said. The guys and April was agreeing, It would be very hard for her to avoid that blow. Rach looked at them with a little sly grin on her face

"Don't jinx it" she said. The others looked confused at Rach except for Splinter who understood.

"Could it be that Dawnella is planning something against Michelangelo?" Splinter asked.

Rach just nodded and said "You'll see"

Mikey swung his nunchakus towards Dawn to make the final blow, when Mikey was really close Dawn did her move. She quickly got up, flipped forward on her hands and jumped over Mikey and then kicked his back, making him fall to the ground with the face first and dropped his nunchakus.

Dawn had beaten Mikey and helped him up. Everyone except Rach and Splinter had dropped their jaws at that sneak move Dawn had done.

"What kinda move was dat?" Raph asked.

"It's my special move, I always use it when I get kicked down and my opponent is stupid enough to run forward." Dawn answered.

"Hey! I'm not always stupid " Mikey said.

"Relax Mikey, I was just kidding" Dawn said

After several training moments it was Dawn against Rach, everyone thought this would be interesting since they always worked together and not against each other.

"I wonder how this will end, they are almost at the same level, Dawn is clever and knows how to move and make her victory while Rach is very strong and after a few punches she could've easily beaten you" Donnie said.

Dawn and Rach got in fighting positions.

"I don't wanna hurt you." Lizzy said.

"Me either, but I guess we kinda have too." Dawn said. Dawn started to run towards Rach but when she got close enough, Rach jumped and kicked her in the head.

"I'm sorry!" Rach yelled. Dawn got up and threw a few punches at Rach, who avoid them but while Dawn was doing this she kicked Rach, who was focusing on avoiding the punches, in the stomach. Then she punched her in the face. She went to punch her again but Rach took her fist and twirled around then she let go of Dawn's hand, making Dawn fall and hit her back hard. She jumped and was about to punch Dawn, when Dawn rolled to the side, making Rach slam the ground instead. She jumped at Rach so they were both on the ground, with Dawn on the top. Dawn started to tickle Rach.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Rach yelled, while laughing.

"No, it's not." Dawn said. Rach who was really strong turned over, making her on top instead. She started to tickle Dawn in revenge.

"S-stop!" Dawn laughed.

"Payback's a bitch!" Rach said.

"Just like you!" Dawn joked.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" Rach yelled and started to tickled Dawn more. The boys looked at each other.

"Aren't they supposed to fight?" Mikey asked

"Girls! You're not here to tickle each other! You're gonna fight each other!" Leo yelled. But the girls didn't stop.

"Call it even?" Donnie asked.

"Call it even." Raph said.

"Girls, you can stop now. It's even! You can't beat each other." Leo said. They two girls got up.

"When did you figure that out?" Dawn asked.

"I can't hurt my best friend. That's just mean." Rach said and put her arm around Dawn's shoulder. Dawn did the same.

"Best friends always stand together and don't hurt each other." Dawn said and smiled.

Dawn's POV

Me and Lizzy were on a walk in the forest after the training. It was so nice out here. I loved nature.

"Dawn, I wanna pull a prank on the guys." Lizzy said.

"Really? What?" I asked. Lizzy whispered the plan in my ear.

"That's awesome, but mean." I laughed.

"I know right?" She said. We started to prepare for the prank. When we were ready, we smiled at each other.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yep." I said and started to cry and run away back to the farmhouse. All the guys looked at me worried but Donnie was the one who ran up to me.

"Dawn? What's wrong? Why are all beaten up? And why are you crying?" He asked, really worried.

"W-we w-were w-walking i-in t-the f-forest a-nd a mmmonster c-came. W-we f-faught b-but t-the mmmonster t-took -R-Rach." I said crying real bad. Raph quickly got up.

"Where were you guys? Take me there. Now." He said.

"F-follow m-e." I said and showed them were the 'monster' had been. Some branches from the tree was broken and it looked like there had been a huge fight. Lizzy's jacket was on the ground. Raph sat down on his knees and took it up.

"Rach.." He whispered really sad. Then we heard a loud grawl and a huge monster came. Mikey started to scream like a girl and ran around in a circle.

"AAAAAAA! BIG MONSTER IS AFTER ME!" He yelled.

"What the shell is that thing?" Donnie asked, scared.

"It doesn't look very friendly." Leo said with a hint of fear in his voice. The monster started to walk towards me.

"DAWN!" Donnie yelled. He ran and pushed me out of the way. Raph got up, took out his sais and walked to the monster.

"I don't know what da shell ya are but give meh back mah girlfriend!" He yelled angry.

"Raph, no! It'll hurt you! Get away from it!" Mikey yelled, almost crying in fear. Then me and the monster fell on our butts and started laughing.

"What so funny?" Donnie asked.

"Is the monster laughing?" Leo asked.

"It's not a monster, silly! It's me!" Rach said and took off the mask.

"Rach!" All the boys yelled.

"What the shell, dudette?! You scared the shell out of me!" Mikey yelled.

"Sorry, Mikey." Rach said while laughing.

"You knew about this?" Donnie asked me.

"Yep, I was a part of it. It was really funny." I said

"No, it wasn't." Leo said. Raph walked over to Rach.

"Ya really had meh worried. Ya know dat, right?" He asked

"I know. It was so funny. Mikey almost cried!" She said.

"Hey! You looked really scary!" Mikey defended himself.

"Let's get back to the farmhouse." Leo said and we started to walk back.

April's POV

Dawn, Rach and I had taken on the responsible to make the dinner tonight, the guys had been training the whole day, even Casey had lend an helping hand so they could practice on someone.

We were gonna make a meat stew with rice and fried vegetables, the guys needed something healthy to keep strong and clear minded.

"Rach, can you hand me the pepper?" I asked. Rach took it from a shelf and passed it to me "Thank you" I said.

"You're welcome" Rach said while she poured water into a big sauce pan filled with rice.

"If it smells this good, I wonder how well it will taste then" Dawn said and looked at me while chopping vegetables.

"Keep your eyes on the vegetables instead, we don't want a finger between the carrots." I said.

"Haha, very funny" Dawn replied before she looked at the cutting board again. Just then, her eyes grew big and she screamed "Ooow!" I rolled my eyes because I knew what she'd done but I decided to check on it. Luckily she hasn't cut off her finger, just made a little wound at the top of it.

"We better put a patch on your finger before it bleeds too much" I said while Rach ran to the bathroom to get a patch. When she came back we putted it on and I said

"You really shouldn't look away while holding a knife and chopping vegetables"

"I know, I just forgot, maybe you should chop and I do something less dangerous" Dawn said and got the duty to mix in spices to the stew.

Just when things went well, Mikey came in

"Hi girls, need any help from the Mikester?" He said when he walked in.

"not really, everything's fine" Rach said to Mikey who now stood by the oven and put his hand on the hotplate. I saw it but didn't say anything since he would notice when he's hand became really hot.

"Are you su-Oow!" Mikey yelled. He jumped in pain right at the spice shelf and made the chili jar open and pour into the stew.

"MIKEY!" We all yelled and shoved him out of the kitchen.

"Well, It's hot but delicious" I said when I tasted the stew.

We put out the plates at the table and told everyone the dinner was ready. The guys looked half death but when they started to eat they seemed to live again.

We ate in silence for 2 minutes when the turtles started to feel bad.

"What is it? Didn't you liked it?" Dawn asked.

"Hot, need water.." Mikey said while holding his throat. We got water for them and they suddenly seemed to feel a lot better.

"My sons, you know you cannot eat too spicy food, you are too sensitive for that" Splinter said.

"Yeah, I remembered dat now" Raph said when he finished his glass of water.

"You can't eat spicy food? Damn, now we can't eat mexican food." Rach said.

"Thanks for caring, Rach." Mikey said. She hugged him

"Sorry, Mike." She said.

"How come the food is so spicy?" Leo asked. Me, Rach and Dawn all looked at Mikey.

"What?" He asked.

"It was your fault that the food got spicy." Dawn said.

"What did shell for brains do this time?" Raph asked.

"He put his hand on the hotplate, jumped in pain and hit spiceshelf making the chili jar open and some of it feel in the stew." I said.

"Can I get more water please?" Donnie asked. Dawn got more water for him.

"Thanks, Dawn." He said and drank some of his water.

"Are you guys gonna be okay?" Dawn asked.

"Of course they are!" Casey said. Dawn rolled her eyes at him.

"We're gonna have to drink alot of water. Other wise we'll be okay." Leo said.

"Drink some milk insteed. It helps better." Rach said. Everyone looked at her.

"What? It does. If you eat spicy food and it burns in your mouth you should drink milk. It helps alot more and last longer than water. Everyone knows that." She said.

"The water will be just fine." Leo said and drank some more.

"My sons, why don't you listen to the advice and have some milk instead?" Master Splinter asked and looked at Donnie, Mikey, Raph and Leo.

"It does help alot more." Dawn said.

"It's fine, I feel much-" Mikey started to say but ran to the bathroom. We heard him puke. Rach went to the bathroom to help him or something.

They came out and Rach had her arm around him.

"Here lay down on the couch." She said and Mikey laid down on the couch. Rach put the blanket over him.

"I'll get you some ice and milk." She said and went to the kitchen. Dawn smiled at her.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" I asked the boys. Just then Donnie ran to the bathroom with Leo following behind him. We heard more puking.

"Whimps." Raph said and crossed his arms. Dawn got up to help Donnie and Leo.

"Raph, are you sure you're feeling okay?" Casey asked.

"I'm fine." He said and drank his water. Dawn helped Donnie up the stairs and Rach helped Leo. I decided to help the girls and got some ice and milk for the two boys.

I followed them up. I gave Dawn some ice and water so she could help Donnie and then I gave Rach some ice and water for Leo.

I walked downstairs and saw Raph was no longer sitting by the table. I heard someone puke from the bathroom. Great, now he was sick too. I walked into the bathroom.

"Need some help?" I asked him.

"no." Raph said and puked some more. Who knew some spicy food would make them this sick?

"If you need help or anything else, we're just in the other room." I said and walked back into the kitchen. Casey and Master Splinter sat there and was eating some more.

"Even though this stew made the guys sick, I think it was delicious." Casey said.

"I must agree with Casey on that one." Master Splinter said.

"Thanks." I said. Rach and Dawn came back.

"Raph's sick too?" Rach asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"And he had too much pride to let you help him?" Dawn asked.

"Correct." I said.

"I'll go help him." Rach said and walked out.

"How long do you think the guys will be sick?" I asked Dawn.

"I don't know. I've never been through something like this before." She answered.

"They will be fine in a few days. But we are gonna have to take care of them until then." Master Splinter said.

Great, this just how I wanted to spend my vacation. Taking care of 4 teenage boys.

* * *

Chapter 9

Mikey's POV

We had gotten home from the farmhouse and luckily me and my brothers were feeling a lot better. Midnight and Kate had taken care of us. They were really nice. April had helped too but not as much. Today we were going back to school. I was wearing some jeans and a grey hoodie. Leo was wearing dark blue jeans and a dark green long sleeve shirt. Donnie had jeans, a grey t-shirt and a dark blue zip hoodie. Raph had baggy jeans a white t-shirt and a red hoodie. Our shoes were the same. Black Nikés. We said goodbye to master Splinter and started to walk to school. We got to our lockers.

"See you guys at P.E." Donnie said and left.

"Catch you guys later." Leo said and left. Me and Raph started to walk to our first period. We had almost every single class together. We had some with Leo and all four of us had P.E together. Which was the third period. Raph and I had English first. We sat down next to each other and the teacher walked in. Mrs. Turner was a middle aged woman with light brown hair that was cut a little above her shoulder.

"Good morning class. I hope that you all had a nice week off." She said.

"Now I want you to write a book report about 'the diary of Anne Franks.' the book you were supposed to read during the last two weeks. Not here though, it's homework for tomorrow." She said. I turned my head to Raph.

"We were supposed to read?" I whispered.

"How come we didn't know that?" He whispered back.

"We can't finished reading that book and write that book report." I whispered.

"Maybe one of the girls have read the book." He whispered back. The rest of the class were not interesting. It wasn't until P.E something happened. We were running a few laps. Then the teacher called everyone over.

"Today you're gonna play some basketball." Coach Collins said. They boys from the basketball team started to cheer. I saw Raph rolling his eyes. None of us liked those guys. They thought they ruled this school and everyone in it.

"The two teams will be like this." Coach said and started calling out names. I was with my brothers, some guys I didn't know and non from the basketball team. They all were on the other team.

"Ready. Let's play." Coach said and blew the whistle. The other team scored first. When it was 18-5, I walked over to my brothers.

"Man, I hate the basketball guys." I said.

"Can't we show 'em dat they're not as good as they think?" Raph asked

"I agree with Raph. I so wanna make them shut up." Donnie said.

"Me too. Let's show them what we can do." Leo said. The coach threw the ball in the air and Will Scott, the captain of the basketball caught it and started to run to hoop. Raph who was the closest to him took the ball and started to run to the other hoop. He passed the ball to Donnie who slam dunked the ball. The other team had the ball, I stole it and passed it to Leo who made a 3 pointer. The four of us played better than all the basketball players. At the end of the game we won with 34-21.

"Hey Hamato!" Scott yelled. We turned around.

"What, Scott?" Leo asked.

"You're really good basketball players. How would you like to join the basketball team?" Scott asked. I looked at my brothers.

"You serious?" I asked.

"Yeah, I talked to Coach. He thinks you should join." Scott said.

"Thanks but no thanks." Donnie said.

"Just think about it." Scott said and left.

"Shell no, Imma join the basketball team." Raph said. We went to the lockerooms and changed.

Dawn's POV

I was standing by my locker talking to Lizzy when Scott and a few others from the basketball team came up to us.

"Hey, babe. How's it going?" Scott said and winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Go away, Scott." I said. Scott put his arm around my shoulder.

"How about you sit with me at lunch?" He said.

"In your dreams." I said. He lifted my head up and leaned in for a kiss. I slapped him and took off his arms.

"Get lost, Scott." I said. He lifted his hand and was about to slap me when Lizzy grabbed his wrist.

"Don't you even think about it." She said in a mad tone and glared at him. Scott's friends just stood there, watching everything. Scott jerked his arm free.

"What are you gonna do about it, Rach?" He asked and pushed her into the lockers hard. Lizzy punched Scott in the face.

"You, bitch." Scott went to punch her put she took his fist.

"Try, it again." She said.

"Guys." Scott said to his friends. I knew they were gonna team up against her. I didn't want Lizzy to fight alone. I went to help her but Brian, one of Scott's friends grabbed me and no matter what I did I couldn't get free. I saw Lizzy fight them, she had taken down 3 when Scott went to punch her while Chris held her arms. A moment before his fist was gonna connect to her face someone kicked Scott out of the way. I looked and saw Leo standing there.

"You never hit a girl." Leo said mad.

"Hamato, you know them?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I do. Now let go off Dawn and Rach before I hurt you." Leo said. I felt how Brian let go off me and saw Chris let go off Rach. We both walked over to Leo.

"I'm sorry about this, I hope this doesn't effect on your decision."

"No, you're the one who's gonna be sorry. When Raph finds out you were gonna hit his girl, you'll be a dead man." Leo said. Scott and his friends left.

"You two okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, thanks Leo." I said.

"Thanks, Leo. But I could easily have kicked him, you know that right?" Lizzy said.

"I know, but I don't think you should get in more trouble." Leo said.

"How did you get in a fight with them anyway?" Leo asked.

"Scott was hitting on Dawn, she didn't like it and he was about to slap her. And I stopped it." Lizzy said. Leo smiled.

"Let's get to lunch." I said.

"Could we not tell Donnie and Raph?" Rach asked.

"That's a good idea." I said. We walked to the cafeteria, took our food and sat down by our table. Mikey, Donnie and Raph were already there.

"Hey guys. Where have you been?" Mikey asked. I looked at Leo and mouthed:

"Do not tell them."

Donnie's POV

I saw Dawn mouth 'do not tell them' to Leo.

"Tell us what?" I asked her.

"Nothing." Dawn answered.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yep, positive." She smiled.

"So did anything fun happened at class?" Rach asked us.

"yeah, we got offered to join the basketball team." Mikey said.

"Are you gonna join?" Dawn asked.

"Shell no. They think they own da place. Like they could do anything they want." Raph said and put his arm around Rach.

"Good, I don't like the basketball players." Rach said.

"Wonder why." Leo said. Both Dawn and Rach glared at him.

"Oh by the way, has any of you read the diary of Anne Frank?" Mikey asked.

"I have." Dawn said.

"Great. Could you please write mine and Raph's bookreport? We didn't know we were supposed to read it and and the bookreport is due tomarrow." Mikey explained.

"Sure, why not?"Dawn smiled.

"Thank you Dawn! You're the best!" Mikey said. We ate and laughed at each others jokes when I saw Rach's eyes grew big. I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"What's wrong, Rach?" Leo asked. Rach didn't answer but got up insteed. She walked over to Scott's table. We all looked at her. Scott looked at her.

"what do you want?" Scott asked her.

"You're a purple dragon!" Rach yelled at him.

"So you saw the tattoo, huh? That means you checked me out. Nice. So it's alright if I do the same?" Scott winked at her.

"Son of a bitch." I heard Raph say.

"Go to hell." Rach said.

"Aww, come. I bet you have a tattoo. Can I see it?" Scott winked again. Rach punched him in the face. That was gonna leave a black eye.

"Stop flirting with me and Dawn. And tell Hun that he's gonna get what he deserves." Rach said and walked back to us. Scott got up and was about to tackle Rach. I saw Raph got up but Rach turned around and kicked him in the stomach.

"That was since I didn't get do that before." She said and sat back down. Scott gave her the finger and sat down.

"What did ya mean by before?" Raph asked.

"Nothing..." She lied.

"Scott flirted with me before and tried to kiss me. I slapped him and he was about to slap me but Rach stopped him. Scott and his friends teamed up and Brian grabbed me so I couldn't help. Chris grabbed Lizzy and Scott was about to punch her when Leo came and stopped him." Dawn said.

"What?!" Both me and Raph said.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked Dawn.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry." Dawn said.

"Why didn't ya tell us?" Raph asked.

"We taught you were gonna beat up Scott and his friends if you found out." Rach said.

"Shell yeah, I'm gonna." Raph said and got up.

"Raphie, don't" Mikey said.

"Raph, I'm mad too but they are alright. Plus Rach punched him pretty hard, so it's no need to hurt him more." I said. Raph sat back down.

"Yer right. Good I have a badass girlfriend." Raph said and kissed Rach.

"Not while we're eating." Leo said.

Rachel's POV

When lunch were done, I walked to Art class with Dawn, we had gotten a change in our schedules after the week off so now we had Homeroom, P.E and Art together.

Most girls looked at us with death glares because we were the only girls that had been accepted by the 'Hamato brothers' as the guys were called. Both Dawn and I didn't mind that they stared, they were just jealous because we had some nice boyfriends and their brothers to hang out with.

When the class started we were going to draw something that didn't existed in real life, so short said we were going to use our imaginations. I had always been good at coming up with ideas but to draw them was a completely different point. I started to draw an flying kitty with devil wings, for once, it looked pretty good.

I glanced back at Dawn who was busy as usual, I loved the way she drew, it always looked great. I couldn't really see what she drew but it was something with a lot of colors. I got up from my desk and went over to her to see what she drew.

"Hi Dawn, how's it going?" I asked her. She looked up from the paper and said

"Fine, how about you?" I showed her the kitty and I saw how her face went like 'OMG it looks sooo cute' and couldn't help but smile. She showed her paper and she had drawn a rainbow colored rose.

"Stop being good at drawing" I said and gave her a funny but strange glare.

She giggled at my silliness and said "Only when you stop being good at being silly"

I punched her friendly and walked back to my desk to color my kitty and then put it in and wait for Dawn to come out. When Dawn came out we walked to see the guys, they had break by now and we had 20 minutes until next lesson so why not hang out for a while?

We walked upstairs and you sure felt small among all those 11th graders, some of them even stared because it wasn't everyday a 10th grader came up here. I felt a bit creeped out but didn't show it.

When we reached the guys hallway one of the girls came up to us.

"Aren't you girls at the wrong place?" She said. She had long red hair in a braid, tight jeans and a pink tank top with a black cardigan.

I wanted to answer but didn't know how when I suddenly saw Raph and Donnie waving to us, I waved back and poked Dawn at her shoulder, she waved back and we decided to own this girl.

"We aren't lost, we're just looking for our boyfriends" Dawn said. The girl raised a eyebrown and said

"Oh really? Sorry girls but i ain't falling for that one, there is no way you could be dating an 11th grader."

"Are yah really sure 'bout dat Laura?" Laura turned around and behind her stood Raph and Donnie.

"Hi girls" Donnie said. "Hi" we both said.

The guys kissed us and held our hands as we started to walk away to find Leo and Mikey. Dawn and I turned around and saw how Laura stood there with a shocked face, we pouted our tongues and turned back to our guys.

We saw them a bit ahead but since I was really lazy. I stopped walking and Raph looked at me.

"Somethin' wrong?" He asked. I looked at him with my famous puppy eyes. He smiled.

"Yer serious?" I nodded and he chuckled.

"Fine." He said and turned around.

"Yey. You're the best." I said and jumped on his back. He gave me a piggyback ride to the others. Dawn laughed when she saw us.

"You're so lazy, Lizzy." She said.

"Aww look at Raphie boy and Rach." Mikey teased.

"Shut up, Mikey." Raph said when he stood infront of him. He let go of my legs but I held on tighter with my arms and wrapped my legs around him.

"No, don't let me go." I said. Raph grabbed my legs again.

"So what are you two doing up here?" Leo aksed.

"We have a few minutes off before our next class and we knew you also had a break so we wanted to see you." Dawn said.

"You couldn't stay away from me." Mikey joked.

"Seriously, Mikey?" Donnie asked.

"Just joking, Don. We both know they wanted too see you and Raph." Mikey said.

"We wanted too see you and Leo too. You two are like our brothers." I said.

"And hopefully we will be after you guys get married." Mikey said.

"Mikey, what is it with you and this marriage thing?" Leo asked.

"I want sisters." Mikey said. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"So yer two coming over later?" Raph asked.

"After dinner. Yes." Dawn said.

"I can't. I promised dad that I would come with him to the shooting range." I said.

"Shooting range?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, that's like my second home. I grew up at shooting ranges." I answered.

"So I guess makes you the only girl, dudette." Mikey said.

"I guess so." Dawn asked. We stood their talking when Dawn saw our classes started in five minutes.

"We gotta go. See you guys." She said and kissed Donnie and hugged the other guys. I jumped down from Raph's back, kissed him and hugged the others. Then me and Dawn left.

Dawn's POV

The rest of the day went by really quick. I was on my way over to the guys.

"Guys? I'm here!" I yelled as I stepped in.

"NELLA!" Mikey yelled and ran up to me. He hugged me.

"Could you please play SSBB with me? No one else want to." He begged.

"Of course! But you're gonna get your shell kicked." I said while we were walking to the living room. I sat down at the couch and Mikey handed me the controller. We started to play and I won, of course.

"Ha! Told you I was gonna win!" I said.

"Rematch?" He asked.

"Why not?" I said and we played again. It was really close but I won again.

"What are you guys doing?" Leo asked as he stepped in the room.

"Playing SSBB." Mikey said.

"Well we did. Both I won. Twice." I said with a proud smile.

"You always win at that." Leo said.

"I know. But Mikey's a great opponent." I said. Mikey smiled.

"Wanna play Mario Cart?" Mikey asked.

"Since when don't I wanna play?" I asked

"Can I play too?" Leo asked. Both me and Mikey looked at him kinda surprised.

"Sure, why not?" I asked. Mikey got another controller and gave it to Leo. We started playing and to my and Mikey's surprise Leo was really good. He was even better than us. Leo came in in first place, Mikey in second and me in third. That was a surprise. I'm good at Mario Cart. This was no fun. I'm a really bad loser. I crossed my arms.

"I don't wanna play anymore." I said, like a little five year old.

"Then go hang out with Donnie. He's in the lab. Working on something, who knows what." Leo said. I smiled at got up. I walked over to Donnie

"Hi Donnie." He smiled at me.

"Hey Dawn."

"What are you doing?" I asked him after have watched him work for 2 minutes.

"some trackers. For all of us." He said.

"Oh, why?" I asked

"If something happens I can track them with the computer or this devise." He said and showed me a little machine with a map. Kinda like a GPS.

"Those are bracelets, for me and Lizzy and that black little tracker are you gonna put them in the watches?" I asked.

"Yeah. I am. It's nice to have someone who's smart around." Donnie said.

"Thanks." I said and blushed.

* * *

Chapter 10

Rachel's POV

I had newly come home from school when I heard my mother call for me.

"Rach, come in here please, we need to talk" she said in a gentle but strict voice.

I walked into the living room and saw my parents sitting on the couch together. For some reason I knew they were gonna yell at me. I sat down in the armchair when my father spoke.

"Rach, we got a call from school, apparently you had hit a boy named Scott, is this true?" he said and looked me straight in my eyes.

"Yes but only because he tried to hurt Dawn." I said in defense. "And he was a year older than us too".

"It's great that you defend your friends but you don't always have to use violence" Mom then said.

"So what am I going to do then? Just watch as an idiot while my best friend gets hurt?" I said a bit angry now.

"No but since you got a big problem with your temper, we'll send you to a therapist" Dad said.

"In that way you'll calm down and maybe see there are other ways to fight" Mom said.

Now I got pissed "Wait! Do you mean that I'm going to visit an idiot who just gets paid for listening to me and actually don't give a damn?!" I yelled and rose from the armchair.

"Calm down Rach, you don't have to yell" My dad said in a stern tone.

"It seems like that or else you won't listen at me!" I yelled and ran to the hall.

"Rach, where are you going?" Mom said worried. "Out!" I yelled before I slammed the door.

I walked for hours, not really doing anything but walk. I decided to visit a place I haven't been in a while. The cemetery. I walked to where Louis was laying.

"hey chockoboy. It's been awhile, I know. I miss you. So much. It's not been the same without you. I always fight with mom and dad. They say I've changed. Maybe it's a little true. But it's hard to try to be the perfect daughter like I was before when I don't have the perfect little brother there with me. I wish you were here. I always said that I would die for you, that I would take a bullet for you but I didn't. You did. I'm so sorry." I said getting teary eyes. Then I heard a deep voice laugh.

"Still close, huh?" The voice said. My eyes became big. I turned around. I saw Hun and a bunch of ninjas.

"Too bad I didn't get to finish what I started." He said.

"So you came to kill me too?" I asked. Hun laughed.

"It's tempting since you cost me alot of trouble but no. My boss wants you for something different." His boss? I taught he was the boss, then I remember. Hun worked for the Shredder.

"If you want come and get me!" I said and started to run away. Luckily I was a fast runner.

"Foot ninjas! Get her!" I heard Hun yelled. Suddenly I was surrunded by foot ninjas. They came to attack me and at first I kicked their shells. But then they started using swords. And I didn't have a single weapon. Soon I was down. I had a bad wound on my right side of my stomach. I felt someone wrapped the wound then picked me up. Then I fainted.

Dawn's POV

I was at the ice cream place with Mikey.

"And then I was like 'can I keep her'?" I laughed with Mikey. He had told me the story on how they meet April.

"Of course you would say that." I said. We ate some more of our ice creams when my phone rang.

"You really need to change your ringtone." Mikey said. I smiled and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Dawnella, hey it's Rachel's father." Mr William said.

"Oh hi Mr William. What makes you call me?"

"Is Rach with you?"

"No, I haven't seen her since school. She said that you two were gonna go to the shooting range"

"we were but we got into a fight when she got home then she stormed out. We haven't heard anything from her since."

"But that was hours ago. Have you tried call her?"

"Yes, about 10 times. She hasn't picked up once. It goes to voicemail." I got really worried. Lizzy usually answered when she was alone.

"what are you gonna do?" I asked him.

"I'm going back to the office. I want you to stay home just in case." He told me.

"Of course Mr William. Bye." I said.

"Bye Dawnella." He said and hung up. I looked at Mikey.

"What was that about?" He asked me.

"Rach's gone. Her parents can't find her."

"We gotta tell the others!" Mikey said. We got up and left the money on the table. We started to walk. Then Mikey looked up at some rooftop.

"what's wrong, Mike?"

"Foot ninjas." He said.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"I don't know. Keep walking like nothing?"

"Good idea." We walked to an alley.

Mikey was about to open the manhole cover when a ninja star came towards him. Mikey caught it and foot ninjas were all in the alley.

"Oh shell." I heard Mikey say. Then a huge man came with 3 scars on his face. That gotta be Hun.

"Well, well. This is miss Dawnella, I suppose. I've heard so much about you." He said.

"I've heard much about you too, Hun." I spat.

"So miss Rachel has told you about our little meeting?" He said. Mikey got a little shocked. He didn't know that it was Hun who killed Rachel's little brother or that he was even there.

"And who's your little friend?" Hun asked.

"None of your business, Hun!" Mikey yelled.

"so you know about the story about Rachel and her little brother as well? Anyway this is not why I'm here." Hun said.

"Why are you here? And with a bunch of foot ninjas?" I asked.

"My master wants you and Rachel. We already got her. And we're gonna have you too. Foot ninjas, get the girl, leave the boy!" Hun yelled. Mikey got out his nunchackus. I had nothing but my fists. The foot attacked us both but we fought them. I saw Mikey got down and defenseless. I knew just the move.

"Michael! My special move!" I yelled. Mikey did it and helped me with the 4 ninjas I was fighting.

"Michael?" He asked.

"They can't know who you really are." I said. We started fighting again when I suddenly got lifted by someone who was holding my neck.

"Let me go!" I yelled and tried to break free.

"Nella!" Mikey yelled and looked at me with worry in his eyes. The foot used that opportunity and knocked him out.

"Michael!" I yelled. Hun threw me against the brick wall. It hurt like shell. Hun walked up to me. I tried to stand up. I saw him looking at me and I tried to punch him but he grabbed my fist then threw me into the wall. The last thing I saw before I fainted was Hun smirking and Mikey laying unconscious.

Mikey's POV

I woke up in an alley. What am I doing here? Then I remembered, Nella and Rach was in danger! I ran to the manhole, opened the cover got in and closed it. I ran all the way home. I made sure no one was following me and typed in the password. When I came in I started to panic. My brothers looked at me.

"Mikey, what's wrong?" Leo asked

"hunkidnappeddawnandrachbecausetheshredderwantsthe mf orsomereasonIdon'tknowItriedtosavedawnbutIco uldn'tandIdon'tknowhowlongrach'sbeenkidnapped!" I said without breathing and really fast.

"what?" My brothers asked me. I said everything again but too fast again.

"Mikey calm down." Donnie said. I took my arms on his shoulders and started to shake him.

"Calm down! How can I calm down?" I yelled and started to walk back and forth and mumbled. Raph slapped the back of my head.

"what's yer problem, bonehead?" He asked.

"Hun kidnapped Dawn and Rach because the shredder wants them for some reason I don't know, I tried to save Nella but I couldn't and I don't know how long rach's been kidnapped!" I yelled.

"WHAT?!" My brothers yelled.

Donnie's POV

I was so furious when I heard the shredder had taken both my girlfriend and her best friend.

From what Mikey said, it sounded like he didn't knew which way they took off and even if he knew that could've been hours ago. They were probably far from here and unable to track by now. 'Track?' I thought when I finally figured it out

"That's it!" I yelled, making my brothers look at me strangely.

"Mikey, did you see if Dawn wore a silver colored bracelet?" I asked.

"Yeah, but why are you asking that in a situation like this?" Mikey said.

I quickly ran to the computer and started to search for the trackers signal, If I could find the signal I would find the girls.

"Wait, have yah put trackers on da girls?" Raph asked.

"Yes I have, If I'm lucky they aren't too far away so I can get the signal and we can save them." I answered.

My computer showed a map over New York and then two dots, one colored mint green and one colored pink. That was the girls. I zoomed in to get an exact location, apparently they were in a building named Starlight tower a bit far from here. I printed out the coordinates and we ran to the Battle Shell.

Only one thought was in my mind when I drove away at full speed. 'Dawn..please be alright'

Rachel's POV

I woke up with a huge ache in my stomach. I tried to get up but I was chained to a wall.

"God damn it!" I said as I tried to break free. I looked to my right and saw Dawn. She was also chained to a wall, the same way I was.

"Dawn!" I said, trying to wake her up. She didn't wake up. I tried a few more times but she didn't wake up.

"DAWN! I WANT CHEESE!" I yelled out. That woke her up.

"What the-? Aaa, my head. Lizzy, is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah, Hun and the foot got you too?" I asked

"He did, wait Mike! I wonder how he is!" Dawn said.

"Wait, what about Mike? Is he alright? Is he alive? Does they know about you know? Please tell me." I said. Mikey was like a brother to me. He reminded me of Louis in so many ways.

"He was with me when I got attacked. The foot knocked him out but I think he's alive. And no they don't." answered.

"Good. I wonder when the guys will save us." I said.

"We just woke up, Rach." She said. I smiled at her. Then we heard a door opened. A man with an awful ugly suit walked him.

"So you're finally awake." The man said.

"Thanks for noticing." I said sarcastically.

"You shall show me respect! I am the Shredder" He said. I bursted out laughing, so did Dawn.

"Did you hear that, Lizzy? He's the Shredder."

"He destroys some papers and cut the cheese. Oh cheese! I want cheese!" I said.

"I don't really like cheese." Dawn said.

"Well, I don't either but I like it on pizza-" I started

"Hamburgers-" Dawn continued

"When it's melted and hot. So yummy!"

"Can we have cheese?" Dawn asked

"Yeah, and he can shredder the cheese for us." I said and pointed to Shredder.

"I wonder if he likes cheese. I like cheese, do you like cheese?" Shredder looked surprised

"We need cheese!" I said

"And we need some pizzas" Dawn said

"Stop it!" Shredder said

"And some hamburgers, it feels like I haven't eaten for days. With extra cheese on it and cheese on the side. Or what do you think, Dawn?"

"That sounds so awesome! But if we eat all that we're gonna get thirsty."

"Shut up!" Shredder yelled.

"No, you shut up, we're trying to figure out what we want to drink to our pizza and hamburgers." I said

"I want coke, it's the best to pizza and hamburgers." Dawn said.

"You're right. But no diet coke! That's useless. So we want two large pizzas with extra cheese, ham and bacon with cheese on the side. And two hamburgers with lettuce, tomato, cucumber and ketchup. With coke. No diet coke, just plain coke." I said.

"You two are giving me a headache! I can't stand it!" Shredder said and walked out. I looked at Dawn.

"We did that well, don't you think?" I asked her.

"We're so awesome! High five!" She said. We tried to do a high five but it was hard since we were a bit apart from each other but we did it after about one minute.

Leo's POV

The battle shell reached the starlight tower and then we turned our watches to make us turtles. If we were gonna save the girls, we were gonna do it Turtle style!

Donnie checked the tower, there were guards everywhere so this rescue wouldn't be easy but if we worked as a team it would work.

"Alright guys, here's the plan-" I started before Raph interrupted me while kicking down the entrance door with Mikey. We got in and beat up the guards easily.

"If my trackers are showing right, the girls should be in the top floor" Donnie said.

"Maybe you can break the security system before they notice us?" I said.

Donnie nodded and within a flash he had the control of the whole place. He turned off the alarm sensors. We could now save the girls without drawing too much attention to us.

Several minutes passed and we reached further in to the building.

We faced many ninjas and even some of the purple dragons, to reach the girls point would be harder than I thought.

Dawn's POV

Me and Lizzy had been trying to break these chains for 20 minutes now, nothing worked.

We chilled when the Shredder came in, I still giggled for myself when I heard that name but I took him serious since he had business with the ones that had killed my friends brother.

"I have heard that you been in contact with the turtles, correct?" He said, his voice actually scared me a little. I looked at Jojo who nodded.

"What do you mean? Which turtles, I have only seen the ones in the pet store. Do you want a turtle so bad that you caught us to know where to buy one?" I said.

"Clever girls, but lying won't give them the time to save you." Shredder said and pressed a button on his arms. "Perhaps this will teach you"

A strong power shot through us and we screamed in pain. It stopped and Shredder smiled a sly grin.

'Guys, hurry up..' I thought while watching Shredder with hatred in my eyes.

Leo's POV

We walked through the hallways, trying to find a way up.

"Man, my feet hurts." Mikey whined. Donnie, Raph and I glared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Da girls are how knows where, and ya complainin' 'bout yer feet?" Raph asked.

"Right, I'm sorry. Let's find a way to save the girls." Mikey said and we kept walking. We saw a door closing and a bunch of guards watching the door.

"That's where they keeping the girls." Donnie said.

"Here's the plan, Mikey you distract the guards over there, when they see you, we'll knock them down." I told them.

"Got it." They said. We walked to our positions.

"Hello, you ugly guards." Mikey said.

"That's one of the turtles." One of the guards said. All four guards walked over to him. Me, Donnie and Raph hit them on the back of their heads making them faint.

"Well, that was easy." I said. Then we heard two loud screams in pain.

"Rach.." Raph whispered.

"Dawn.." Donnie whispered. Raph ran to the door and broke it down. We followed him. We saw the girls chained to a wall and the Shredder was standing by a machine.

"GUYS!" Dawn yelled in happiness.

"Did you bring the cheese?" Rach asked.

"what?" Donnie asked and looked at us.

"Nooo! Not the cheese talk again!" The Shredder yelled. Now this was confusing.

"Alright Shredder, Let them go now!" I said and pulled out my swords.

"I can see these girl's means a lot to you turtles, that's why I'm gonna kill them, to crush you down" Shredder said and pushed at a button on the machine, it shot an yellow energy light at the girls, which caused them to scream in pain once more.

"Mikey, get the girls while Donnie turns off the machine. Me and Raph will distract Shredder." I said before attacking Shredder.

Donnie's POV

I went to the machine and started to turn the light off, To do that I needed some kind of password in 8 letters. I wrote a lot of different things when I thought about the obvious password. I typed in 'SHREDDER' and was now able to turn the strange light off. Mikey climbed up to the wall and opened the chains to release the girls. They felt weak after that strange energy, for them it must had felt like one thousands punches but they still stood up on their own. I hugged Dawn quickly and she hugged back.

Me and Mikey then joined our brothers to fight Shredder.

Raph's POV

Leo and I had a hard time fighting Shredder, I saw that Mikey and Donnie stood behind Shredder and was ready to attack at any second. Shredder realized his bad situation and pressed a green button and said :

"Foot soldiers! Come forth!" We started to grin since nothing happened.

"Foot soldiers!" he almost yelled this time.

"Sorry shred-head but we beat those down just 30 minutes ago and they will probably sleep for another hour or so" Mikey said.

We saw when Shredder looked little afraid without his soldiers so Leo took his chance and swung his swords against him.

Too bad he missed and cut the machine. The machine started to spark and exploded. Me and Donnie ran towards the girls and protected them in our arms.

The smoke got thinner and I saw Shredder lying lifeless on the ground. Donnie checked him. He was dead. The whole place had started to burn so now we just had to find our way out before we got burned inside.

"We need to get out now!" Leo yelled. I looked at Rach, who looked really weak. Dawn looked the same. I knew we needed to run and they could berarly stand. I took Rach in my arms. Donnie did the same with Dawn. Rach wrapped her arms around my neck. We all started running. But stopped dead in our tracks when the ceiling fell down and blocked the way down.

"Shell!" Donnie yelled.

"What are we gonna do now?" Mikey asked.

"Find another way out! Quick!" Donnie yelled. We started to run another way. Mikey was in the front since he was the fastest, then Leo, then me and Rach and last were Donnie and Dawn. Suddenly we heard a huge smash. I turned around and saw the ceiling had fallen down and saw it blocked the way for Donnie and Dawn. Rach's eyes got so big.

"DAWN! DONNIE!" She yelled out.

"Mikey, help me lift this up!" Leo said. Mikey and Leo tried to lift the ceiling but it was too heavy for them. Then we smelled the smoke.

"Raph, go help them." I looked at Rach. She only called me Raph when she was really sad or worried. I nooded and let her down. I went over to my brothers and helped them. We got it up a bit but not enough.

"Dawn, crawl under." I heard Donnie say.

"I'm not leaving you." Dawn said.

"I'll be fine. Just go. Now." Then Dawn crawled under. Rach ran over to her and helped her up. I got worried. Human or a turtle, Donnie wouldn't be able to fit under the ceiling. Damnit! Damn this heavy ceiling. Leo, Mikey and I tried to lift it higher up but we couldn't, that didn't stop though.

"Guys, just leave. I'll find another way out." Donnie said.

"Shell no, Don. We're not leaving you." Leo said.

"If you don't leave now, you'll be trapped too." Donnie said. I heard Dawn starting to cry.

"Donnie, you're our brother. We're not gonna leave you here." Mikey said.

"Please, it's better one down then six." Donnie begged. Then the ceiling got a bit up. I got a little surprised face, so did Leo and Mikey. Then I saw Rach helping us. I had forgotten how strong she was. But I knew she wouldn't be able to hold for long because what had happened before.

"Donnie, crawl under now before we dropped this thing!" She yelled. Donnie quickly crawled under, then we all let go of the ceiling. Dawn hugged Donnie tight.

"Don't ever do that again." She said. He smiled. Then Rach fell down. I took her in my arms.

"Let's go!" Mikey yelled and we started running again. We got out of the building just in time. The building exploded.

"We made it." Leo said. We all fell down to the ground. Rach looked at me.

"I owe you one, Brooklyn-boy." She said. I smiled at her.

"No, ya don't." She smiled. I took my hand on her cheek.

"I love ya, Rach." I said. She got the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"I love you more, Brooklyn-boy." She said.

"Not possible." I said and kissed her.

"Whoa! Go Raphie boy!" Mikey yelled.

"Screw you Mikey!" Rach yelled back. I looked at Donnie, who looked at Dawn.

"You really scared me, Dawn. I thought I might lose you." Donnie told.

"Donnie, you won't lose me. Only when we grow old and have lived our lives."

"You have no idea how much I love you." Donnie said. Dawn blushed.

"Probably as much as I love you." She said and they kissed.

"Seriously? Another one? Leo, we need to get our self some girlfriends." Mikey said. Everyone laughed a little. This was probably one of the best moments in my life. The Shredder was gone, my family was safe and happy and best of all, I had the girl of my dreams in my arms, and I was not gonna let her go.

* * *

thanks for reading my long story I'm will make a sequal of the story please reveiw thank ya again!


End file.
